Percy And Annabeth Forever
by percyannabethforever16
Summary: Hi, this is my percabeth story, Disclamer: I don't own any characters, they belong to the amazing Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Hi Guys this is my first ever fanfiction on Percy Jackson and the Olympians, so please be friendly and review! The little **

**button loves you, so love it back!**

**This fanfiction takes place after a year of The Last Olympian, and two weeks before Percy and Annabeth will go to Camp Half-Blood for a new year after they had won the Titan War! And please pretend that Jason, Piper, Leo and the rest of the Romans didn't exist.**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 1: Memories_

Percy's POV (perspective of view)

It's been almost a year after Annabeth Chase (my girlfriend, but not quite) and I with the rest of Camp Half-Blood had won the great Titan War. Annabeth finally got over Luke and started to pay more attention to me. But whenever someone merely mentions Luke or anything related to him, her face becomes some sort of reddish-pink and she quietly whimpered and softly stomped her feet. I kind of feel sorry for her since that Luke had taken cared of Annabeth before he turned evil and became Kronos' s subject and heroic sacrificed himself so that Kronos can return to Tartarus once more. But I always instantly jumped out of that thought and remembered all the things he has done to Annabeth and me and the rest of the world. He tried to kill me with a poison scorpion after I had returned Zeus's lightning bolt when I was twelve. He tried to kill Annabeth, Tyson (my half-brother, who is a Cyclops, but that's a long story) and me on that damn ship, '_Princess Andromeda' _( but Beckendorf and I destroyed it after Beckendorf sacrificed himself, but that's another long story). He tricked Annabeth to carry the entire sky all by herself while Thalia, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca Di Angelo and I was looking for Artemis. He attack the whole camp using the Labyrinth and he gave up his body and let Kronos took control of him.

But anyway that's all the past. I swear to the River Styx that someone else has that before.

It's the last day of school and I am so exited to for the stupid bell to ring for the end of the day.

And since I asked Mum and Paul if this is okay and they said yes. And since Paul had borrowed me his new convertible car with a shining plate. I am so ready for this.

I've got a date tonight.

**Sorry guys I know this is short and not so good but I swear on the River Styx that next time I will make it longer and better. So keep looking out for chapter two and be ready to be surprised how things turned out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

_Chapter 2 : Preparations_

**Annabeth's POV**

I was in my room, deciding what to wear tonight.

I flipped through my wardrope madly, trying to decide what the best was for me. I didn't want to wear anything too fancy or anything that is too lame.

There was like a thousand different types of dresses, skirts, long-sleeve shirts, T-shirts, long pants, short pants, jeans and another a thousand different type of clothes that my step-mum had bought for me. Such like tank-tops. But I decided that it would be... too slutty? I mean, I didn't want to look too slutty on my first ever real date with Percy. (The one in Paris didn't count since it was a reward for getting the scythe back from that stupid giant and second Percy didn't ask me to go to dinner with him, he only said it was a reward.)

I sat on my bed for exactly five minutes, staring at the floor, and remembered how Seaweed Brain had asked me to this date/dinner in the first place.

_Flashback_

_Percy and I were walking along the beach, holding hands, and watching as the sun comes down to the horizon._

_I was staring at the beautiful sunset and I didn't even realize that Percy's hand had slipped out of my hand and slowed his pace._

_That idiot had suddenly hugged me from behind and said 'Surprise!' I let out a little yelp and laughed with him._

_He let go of me and slipped his hand into mine again and started to pull me towards absolutely nowhere._

'_Since when did you get all cheesy?' I teased._

'_Ever since you stayed in my air bubble underwater a year ago.' He said, giving me a small soft kiss on my face._

_My face turned all hot and red._

'_Um…umm,' He mumbled, 'There is also something that I want to ask you.'_

'_What is it, Seaweed Brain?'_

_He laughed nervously and said, 'I was wondering, you know, um….ummm' He turned away from me, looking at the sea, 'Um.'_

'_Spit it out, Seaweed Brain. Or you will get an invisible kick on your spine first thing tomorrow.'_

_He laughed nervously and stupidly again._

'_Okay, well.' He gulped loudly, 'Do you want to go to a date, I mean dinner with me?' This time, he looked at me with his eyes, his beautiful sea-green eyes._

_We looked at each other for like ten minutes before I cleared my throat and said._

'_Very well, water prince, I shall kindly accept your request and go to your little dinner date.' I said in my highness voice._

'_And I shall oblige you and try to make it as perfect as possible.' He said, trying to hold back a smile._

_Then we both cracked up._

_Happy tears were running than my face and my hands were on my stomach, I laughed so loud that the gods on Olympus could probably hear me._

_Percy put one arm over my shoulder and whispered in my ear 'It will be our first ever official date.'_

'_Okay,' I said, still laughing, 'When is it?'_

'_Next Friday, after school, I will pick you up at five thirty and we can enjoy our night.' He said._

'_And don't worry,' He added hastily, 'It's all on me.'_

_Then I put my head on his shoulder, watching as the sun finally goes down under the horizon._

_Flashback Ends_

'Oh damn it! I wasted five minutes and I still haven't decided what to wear!' I jumped on my feet and started to picked through my wardrobe again.

Then I saw a phone on my desk, then, then…..

Then it gave me an idea.

**Percy's POV**

I lying on my bed in my room, wondering if she would like the place that I had specially picked for her tonight.

Then my phone ranged.

'Hello?' I asked, still dreaming.

'Seaweed Brain!' , a voice on the other end shouted.

I snapped out of my thoughts immediately and almost dropped my phone.

'Oh, hey, Wise Girl, didn't expect you to be so early, do you want to pick you up now and we can hang out around the city until dinner?'

'No, I want to ask you something.'

'I am listening.'

'What are you wearing tonight?'

'Oh, why do you want to know that?'

'Just answer my question.'

'Nothing special, just my favorite jeans and a super cool blue shirt that I had saw in a shop.'

'Oh,' her voice dropped slightly, 'I wasted all my time for nothing.'

'What?'

'Nothing, just where are we going for dinner anyway?'

'Not telling you.' I taunted.

'Shut up!' Her voiced sounded annoyed again, 'Just pick me up on time, okay?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, see you later.'

The phone went dead and I chucked it on my bed.

Okay, I thought, standing up, let's get started.

**What do you think it's going to happen at the date/dinner? Will it be a success or will it turn into a disaster? Read the next chapter to find out! **


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect Date?

**Hi guys sorry but I didn't have too much time since I need to get ready for high school. But anyway I forgot to disclaim my stories, the characters and the original story belongs to our amazing Rick Riordan. And I disclaim it for the rest of the chapters that I am going to write. So enjoy. And please please please review! And critics are also welcome. **

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 3: Perfect Date?_

**Annabeth's POV**

I have approximate three minutes until Seaweed Brain comes to pick me up for our date/dinner. And I actually think that what I am wearing is alright.

I was wearing a tight pale pink shirt with curly lines on the edge and a really, really short skirt that had only covered up my ass. And after ten minutes on deciding what I am going to wear for my shoes I've finally decided on a pair of yellow sneakers that match my hair.

And for once I had let my hair down instead of tying it up to a pony tail. I wore rainbow short socks that only went up to my ankle and finally I wore the sapphire necklace that Seaweed Brain had bought me a couple weeks ago.

I looked myself in the mirror and actually think that I am looking pretty good. And finally I've put my IPhone in the pocket of my skirt and waited for him.

I didn't have to wait long since that a car honked as soon as I opened my bedroom door.

I rushed downstairs and heard my Dad saying:

'Have fun honey.'

'Sure, Dad thanks.'

'Yeah, have fun with your sweet boyfriend Annabeth.' Said my step-brothers.

'Shut up!' I opened my front door and stepped downstairs.

Then I saw him. He was leaning against a blue convertible and was waiting for me. My heart sank like a zillion feet down the earth when I saw him smiled at me. I managed a small smile and cleared my throat quietly.

'Hey.' He said.

'Hey,' I said, 'you look good.'

'Nah, it's you who's gonna get all the spotlight this evening. And by the way, you look gorgeous.'

I blushed furiously.

'And,' he continued,' that skirt makes you look really, really…'

'Really what? Seaweed Brain?'

'Really….. Hot.'

That's it, I thought.

I went up to him with a smile and kicked him in the kneecap.

'Owwwwww!' He yelled.

He looked up on me with his puppy eyes and a face of agony.

'That's what you get, Seaweed Brain.' I taunted.

Then his face turned into a grin and picked himself up, he looked me right into my eyes and said.

'You will never make things easy for me, are you?'

'Never.'

He gave one last smile to me and opened the car door.

'Be my guest.' He said.

I stepped in the car and sat on the soft leather seat. A pleasant smell of lemon filled me up as if I was a balloon. I breathed heavily and took a deep breath.

That idiot grinned when he saw me breathe and closed the door for me. He walked over to his side and stepped in.

'So where did you get this,' I gestured to the back of the car, 'from a billionaire?'

'Nope, Paul let me borrowed it until camp starts.' He answered.

Then off we go.

Once every while he looked at me with a small smile during the ride and chuckled. I can feel my face turning hot red when he did that and looked away.

'What's with all the staring?' I asked in a small voice.

'Because you are beautiful.' He said softly.

Those four words did it, I planted a long kiss on his cheek and hold his one hand.

He chuckled and whispered in my ear 'I hope you like where I am taking you tonight.'

'I would like any place as long as you are with me.'

'Good,' He grinned, 'Here your chance to test it, we are here.'

We parked the car in the car park and walked to the restaurant.

It was a place called the 'G&Is'.

'Greek and Italians.' He explained, seeing my confused look on my face.

We walked through the door and I smelled a freshening smell of classical foods through my nose. Percy took his hand out of mine and went up to a waiter.

'How can I help you tonight, Mr.?

'Jackson.'

'Can I help you to a table and get a waitress for you? Mr. Jackson?'

'Yes, and,' He walked up real closed to the waiter and slipped a ten dollar note into his hand, 'And please get us somewhere, um, quiet and private.'

The waiter stepped back and smiled at us.

The waiter led us to a two people table at the back of the restaurant with a full view of the sea.

'Enjoy your night, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson.'

'It's actually _Miss. Chase_.' I said.

'My apologies, _Miss. Chase_.'

Then the waiter went to the front counter.

I was about to pull out my chair when Percy stepped in front of me.

'Here.' He said, pulling the chair out.

I sat on the chair and looked at the plate.

He pushed the chair softly and gave a soft kiss behind my ear.

He walked over to his chair and sat down.

'Let's see what on the menu tonight.' He said nervously.

I looked down on my menu and was about to order a Italian style pasta with extra olives when I saw the prices.

They are all above a hundred dollars per dish.

I looked at Percy and he smiled and told me not to worry.

Suddenly a waitress came up to us and looked at me. She looked away from me quickly and smiled at Percy.

'What can I get you tonight, sir?' She smiled at Percy unnecessarily.

'I will have the Greek steak and baked potatoes, and, Annabeth?'

'The Italian pasta with extra olives.'

'Of course,' The waiter wrote down our orders and smiled at Percy again, 'Is there anything else, such as drinks I can get for you?'

This girl is really starting to get on my nerves. She just wanted to stay here and look at Percy.

'Annabeth?' asked Percy.

'Oh,' I said, recovering from my thoughts, 'A glass of lemonade?'

'A glass of lemonade, please.' Said Percy, without taking his eyes off me.

'And you, sir? 'The stupid waitress asked.

'A glass of blue soda, thanks.'

The waitress gave Percy another unnecessary warm smile and walked away.

'Wise Girl?' He asked, his face shocked and worried.

'Huh?'

Then I realized that cold tears were quietly running down my face and my hands were shaking with anger.

_Stop betraying me_, I thought to my tears and hands.

Percy quickly stepped out of his seat and came to wipe my tears.

'What's wrong Annabeth?' He asked.

'It's…it's nothing.' I turned my face awayed from him, afraid that I will let him see me cry again.

'Is it the restaurant? We can go to a different place if you like. Or is it me?' He said in a hurt voice.

'No, we are good, just go back and sit down.'

'Annabeth,' He pulled me hands awayed from my face and turned face to face him, 'Tell me what's wrong or I will kneel in front of you until you confess.'

I hate to see him hurt this way.

'It's nothing, I told you.' But that didn't help, my hands were still trembling and tears continued to run down my cheek.

'Annabeth!' He almost shouted.

'Alright!' I said, 'It's just the waitress.'

'What? The waitress?'

I nodded.

'Well, what's wrong, I didn't do anything wrong, did I?' He asked softly.

'It's not you,' I turned my head away from him again, ' I…I was afraid that I might lose you to someone someday, like that waitress.'

'Oh,' His voice solemn, 'Annabeth, I will never ever betray you and I will never ever leave you to hurt yourself. You can count on me forever. And I will not ever give you up for some stupid, ugly and dumb waitress.'

That brightened me up, but I wasn't sure.

'Really?' I asked carefully.

'Yes, and please, enjoy tonight.'

I smiled and wiped my tears from my cheeks.

'Here,' He said, putting my hand down, 'let me.'

He wiped the tears from my face softly, so careful that even an ant can't be killed with his gentle touch.

At last, my face was dry and I put a big smile up my face.

'How stupid of me.' I said playfully.

'No, Wise Girl,' Said Percy, 'you are the smartest girl I've ever met.'

Then he _kissed_ me.

I put one of my arms behind his back and one of my hands behind his head. He put both on his arms around me and continued to kiss me.

_It was a perfect moment._

It would have been a perfect moment if that stupid waitress interrupted us.

She coughed loudly and we broke up, embarrassed by our kiss and remembered that this was a restaurant, not our house.

We sat down quickly on our chairs.

The waitress put our plate and our drinks down and smiled at Percy again.

'Is there anything else I can get for you?' She asked Percy seductively.

'Yes, there is something you can get for me tonight.'

WHAT?

'Name it,' said the waitress, her eyes brighten up, 'What is it?'

'You can stop interrupting us tonight and we no longer required your service.' Said Percy coldly.

I've never heard Percy speaking to someone like that before, not even when he shouted at Kronos last summer.

'And you can get us a waiter, not a waitress, thank you very much.'

The waitress walked away with a shocked and hurt face.

'Thank you.' I said.

'I am always at your service.'

_Then it was a night of bliss._

**What did you guys thinks of this chapter? Was Percy a little too protective? Was Annabeth a bit too emotional? And what do you think it's going to happen at the next chapter when they go to camp? Please review and give me some ideas. Critics are also welcome. Thanks you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Camp! Finally!

**Hey guys I am back.**

**I would like to thank **_**allen r**_** and **_**tweetybird91**_** for the good reviews. Thanks a lot guys.**

**And please please please review this chapter and please please please try to review my other chapters too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or any original stories. They belong to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 4: Camp! Finally!_

**Percy's POV**

Today's the day.

Finally! Today is the day.

Three cheers for today!

I was sitting in my room and was packing my stuff ready for camp.

Mum and Paul congratulated me for not having to be kicked out of a school since the Titan War and they actually offered to let me drive Paul's blue convertible and pick Annabeth up for camp.

I called Annabeth yesterday and said that I can pick her up for camp and she said that it was an awesome idea. She also said that she can finally skip riding in a car with her dad and her step mum and her step brothers. (Long story)

But anyway my point is that today I can finally go to my favourite place in the world-Camp-Half Blood.

'Perseus Jackson!'

'Yeah Mum?'

'Are you packing or are you just gonna cheer your afternoon off?'

'Pack for what?'

'The Camp!'

'What camp?'

'I swear to the gods, Perseus Jackson, if you don't start packing right now I will-'

'Alright, alright!'

Unfortunately, she's right.

I need to start packing right now!

And I mean right now!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Annabeth walked downstairs from her apartment in her usual camp shirt and jeans.

But somehow it makes her even more prettier than usual.

'Quit staring at me, Seaweed Brain!' She yelled.

'Whatever you say ma'am.' I chuckled.

I helped her to get the luggage in the back and helped her to get in the car.

'So.'

'Yes? Wise Girl?'

She laughed the nickname that I had made up for her six years ago and looked at me.

'So,' She continued, 'How are you gonna return Paul's car after we got to camp?'

'I will have Argus to drive her back.'

We didn't actually talk much on the way to camp since we were too excited to say anything but grinning like two really really dumb idiots.

'γαμώτο!' She cursed in ancient Greek.

'What is it?'

'I forgot to bring my fifth camp shirt!'

'Don't worry, I will talk to Chiron and help you get another one. It's only a shirt.' I said softly.

'Thank you.' She whispered in my ear, making my ears ticklish.

She then kissed me on the lips.

'Oh my gods, Annabeth!' I shouted.

'What, Seaweed Brain?' She taunted, 'Are you still acting like a five year old and thinks that kissing is disgusting?'

I chuckled.

'No!' I yelled, 'I can't concentrate on the road if you kiss me like that, I can't resist it and I will lose control of the car and we will crash and-'

'Shhhh,' She put a finger over my lips and she whispered in my ear, 'It's gonna be all right. We are both are alright as long as we are both here.'

She slipped her hand into mine.

'Thanks, Wise Girl.' I said, 'You will always be my Wise Girl.'

'Anytime.' She said softly.

Then she rested her head on my shoulder.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We pretty much stayed like this the whole way to camp and by the time we got there, she fell asleep.

'Percy!' Shouted Grover.(Who's a satyr, you know, half man, half goat)

'Shhhh!' I whispered.

'Oops!' He put his hand over his big mouth and grinned, 'Sorry, man, didn't realize. I just thought that you might need some help with the luggage.'

'Nah! I am gonna carry the luggage and Annabeth to the cabins all by myself.' I whispered sarcastically.

Grover smiled at me.

'I am alright with the luggage,' He grinned, 'You take care of Annabeth.'

I gave him a thumbs up and started to lift Annabeth in the bridal style and gestured Grover to open the door.

'After you have finished with the luggage,' I said as I walked past him, 'ask Argus to bring the car back to my Mum's, say it's a favour for me.'

He patted me on the back and chuckled.

'Dude!' I almost shouted, 'I am carrying something that is more even more valuable than your hooves.'

Then I jogged over to the cabins with Annabeth in my arms.

Most of the campers were already getting ready for bed. I had to kick some of them to get through.

'Sorry, excuse me, sorry.' I said as I pushed through the crowd.

It was actually a good timing for me to arrive with Annabeth asleep in my arms since the campers were getting ready for bed and they didn't make too much of a noise.

I gestured with my head to Alicia, a new camper who arrived at the end of last summer after the gods agreed not to ignore their children as soon as they are thirteen. Alicia came right to the camp telling everyone that she had finally met her Mum and her Mum had the most beautiful eyes she had ever since. But I am not sure if I can agree to that.

She was standing outside the door, yawning.

Seeing me gesturing to the door, she opened the door and gave me an cheeky smirk.

'Good luck.' She said.

'Mind your own business.'

I entered the room and walked over to Annabeth's bed. I layed her down on her fresh smelling bed and took off her shoes and socks.

I put a blanket over her and was about to kiss her goodnight when she opened her eyes and saw me staring at her.

She smiled.

It was a smile that I could never forget. It was so beautiful. Her lovely gray eyes sparkled with light and her perfect nose was breathing quietly.

I kneeled beside her.

'Hey.' She said in her sweet voice, almost drowning me.

'Hey, you fell asleep in the car.'

She smiled even more.

'Well, I enjoyed it.'

'So did I.'

'Did you get my luggage?'

'Nah, even the Saviour Of Olympus need some help sometimes.'

She chuckled, making my eyes dreamy and my hands trembling.

She hold my trembling hand with her hand and whispered in my ear

'_You will never have to be nervous around me.'_

I leaned back and stared at her.

We were both motionless for a long time when she suddenly leaned towards me again and put her soft lips onto mine.

_She kissed me, in her own cabin._

We continued to kiss each other quietly until someone interrupted us.

Unfortunaly, it wasn't someone, it was some people.

The entire Athena cabin were watching us.

We broke up quickly, embarrased by the kiss and I gave her one last goodnight kiss on her forehead and got up.

'You do know that you guys stayed like that for like fifteen minutes.' Said Malcolm.

'And we watched you guys like that for exacly five minutes before you guys notices us and broke up.' Added Alicia.

'Goodnight.' I said to Annabeth.

'Goodnight, see you tomorrow at breakfast.' Said Annabeth softly.

I tried to walk out of the door as quick as I can with many pairs of eyes staring at me.

As soon as I walked out of the door, the cabin was filled with a lot of 'Ohhhhs' and 'Gods'.

'Annabeth! I can't believe I saw you guys did it!' 'Annabeth! How did it go? Was he good?' 'Annabeth! Find a room!' 'Annabeth! We will try to respect your privacy.' Annabeth this Annabeth that.

I closed the door behing me and chuckled to myself.

Well, it's time that she gets tortured. I can't even remember how many times that I had been caught and was questioned with stupid stuff.

I walked in my cabin and found a beautiful women in silver robes standing there.

'Perseus Jackson.' She said soleumly, staring me with her cold gray eyes like Annabeth's, 'We shall have a little talk.'

**A women with gray eyes like Annabeth's? Yep, it's Athena. But what did she wanted to talk about with Percy? Is it about Annabeth or something else? Or is it someone in danger and needs his help? Look out for the next Chapter to find out! And please please please review. Critics are very welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5: Conversation

**Hey guys this is the newest chapter of this story. **

**This is actually the replacement chapter for the old one so please read this new one and review.**

**I would like to thank **_**allen r**_** for all the great ideas and reviews and as well**_** tweetybird91 **_**for all the great support.**

**And please please please review and critics are very welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 5: Conversation_

**Annabeth's POV**

I was surrounded by my cabin mates. Questioned with millions of questions and I was trying not to stab somebody.

I tried to get out of the room a couple of times but I was pushed back into the cabin with zillions of questions.

After thirty minutes of continuous questioning my brothers and sisters had finally got tired and crashed on the bed.

I stepped out of the cabin quietly, careful not to make any more noise more than necessarily and closed the door behind me.

I tip-toed myself over to the Poseidon cabin and was about to knock on the door when I heard a familiar voice talking with Percy.

I was surprised by the voice because I was clearly wondering what she was doing in Percy's cabin.

It was my mother, Athena.

They were talking too quiet for me to hear outside the door, so I pressed my ear to the door and listened closely.

'I told have already told you, it was stolen from him.'

'But can't he get it back himself?'

'No! What did you think happened to Hermes last year? He became the laughing stock of Olympus for almost eight months.'

'Go find someone else to do it.'

'He asked me to ask you.'

'Do I owe Apollo anything?'

So this was something to do with Apollo.

'He gave you a lot of guidance on your quest to find Artemis and Annabeth.'

Percy didn't say anything.

'Without his help, you might not even be with Annabeth today.'

'Humph.'

'Don't pull that face on me boy, I did say that your relationship with my daughter is approved now. But that doesn't mean that I can't separate you two. Do you what me to set a cur-'

'Alright, alright.' Croaked Percy, 'I will do it.'

'Talk to your trainer, Chiron, tomorrow.'

'Yes, Athena.'

'And,' she hesitated, 'Do what you can to protect my daughter. Until next time, Perseus Jackson.'

Then there was a flash of light and I knew Mum was gone.

I put on my Yankee baseball cap and opened the door quietly.

Percy was facing the other way, so he didn't notice me. He put his arms up as if he was sacrificing something to the gods in the ancient times. He kept muttering something that sound like this.

'Great! Percy! You did it! You came right to camp and there is a quest for you! Great!'

Then he sat down on the couch and sighed.

I took off my cap and held Percy's hand.

'Annabeth!' He jumped, 'Stop scaring people like that!'

I giggled and pushed him back on the couch.

'So, 'I began, 'What happened? What did Mum tell you?'

'Oh, so you heard all of that.' Said Percy, giving a weak smile.

'Nah, just something about Apollo's bow being stolen.'

'Yeah, I know. Piece of cake, right?' He said cheerfully, 'I mean, we had gotten_ Zeus's Lightning Bolt_ and _Hade's Helmet of Invisibility_ back when we were only twelve, and it was our first quest.'

I sighed loudly.

'Yeah, I know.' He changed the subject quickly, 'we will go and get the stupid bow, come back to camp, and we can do all sorts of other stuff. Like sparring, dancing, and swimming or even have our own mini picnic in the-'

'Percy!' I cut him off, 'This is serious, it could be a very dangerous quest and who in the name of Hades stolen the bow anyway?'

'Pietho, a minor goddess, the goddess of persuasive talking and the goddess of seduction.'

'What happened?'

'Apollo fell in love with her, thanks to Aphrodite. And Pietho used her powers to persuade Apollo to tell her where he keeps the bow. And so, she stole it off the first night.'

'Well, where do we find her?'

'That's why we have Rachel.'

I smiled at our new oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I used to feel jealous of her because I thought she used to play for Percy. But ever since I had found out that she was just a friend to Percy I felt really relieved.

'True.' I said.

'Don't you have to sleep?'

'Yeah,' I said, standing up, 'See you at breakfast tomorrow.'

'Bye.'

**What do you think guys? Is this one better than the old one? I hope it is. And please please please review, critics are welcome and comments are very welcome.**

**Look out for the next chapter.**

**(And I have to think of an oracle :D)**


	6. Chapter 6: Imagination

**Hey people this is the latest chapter for the story. And I might not be able to write a chapter a day since high school is starting the day after tomorrow. Forgive me.**

**Please please please please please review and tell me your opinions. I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 6: Imagination_

**Percy's POV**

I woke up real early that morning and thankfully I didn't have a dream last night.

I got a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on my shoes, camp shirt and my favourite pair of jeans and I started to jog around the camp.

It was actually pretty unusual for me to wake up this early in the morning. I usually wake up just before cabin inspections and breakfast. But today I felt different, as if something is attracting me to jog.

And when I got to the beach, I understood what attracting means, thanks to Aphrodite.

Annabeth was sitting on the beach, reading a book about ancient Egyptian statues and temples. She founds them quite interesting although I don't know why.

I jogged up behind her and put my arms around her waist. Then I kissed the back of her ear and said guess who.

She giggled and turned her head around.

'Didn't expect you to wake up this early.' She teased.

'Well, I didn't know that you were interested in Ancient Egypt.'

She giggled again and put down her book.

'Nope, I don't, ' She leaned back on me, forcing me to lie on the sand with her on top of me and my arms around the her waist, 'I was just looking for something more interesting to do.'

'Like?'

'This.'

Then she did the most UnAnnabeth thing of all time. She suddenly turned her body around and kissed me fiercely on my lips.

I could taste the strawberry lip gloss on her soft and springy lips. She pressed her body tightly on mine and put her arms around my back. When I realized that she was eager for the kiss, I put my arms tightly behind her back and used my legs to trap hers into mine.

Suddenly she released one of her arms that were around me and gently poking on my stomach.

Then I finally realized that she was very very very eager for this.

I put my right hand on the back of her thigh and my other hand on the back of her head. She pulled away slowly, gasping for air.

'Did you enjoy that?' She asked me softly, panting.

'Sure, ' I smirked, 'Can we do it again?'

'Stupid Seaweed Brain.' She smiled, but she kissed me again.

This time I knew what to do.

I put my left hand on her ass and my right hand on the side of her cheek and kissed her even harder.

Her eyes poped open when I put my hand on her ass, but she closed them slowly when the hand on her ass started to shuffle up and down.

She let out a little moan and used her hands to force mine to feel her ass. I started groping them softly and my penis started to get hard. She felt the erection in my pants and pulled away. She rolled over to the side me and was gasping for air, panting and her chest gobbled up and down.

I closed my eyes and relaxed.

We were both just lying on the sand until she asked me a question.

'Well,' she said, looking away, embarrassed by her unusual actions, 'Did you enjoy that?'

'Yeah.' I whispered, too, embarrassed by the sudden change in my pants, 'I didn't know you were ready for this.'

'I didn't, you told me.'

'How?'

'By putting your hand on my ass.' She held my hand and glared at me.

'Sorry.'

'Better be careful next time.'

'Next time?'

Her face went bright red, filled with happiness and frustration.

'Come on,' she said, standing up, 'let's get some breakfast.'

She picked up her book and started to walk towards the big house.

'Whatever you say, Wise Girl.' I stood up and followed after her.

**Okay guys, that was my first attempt for you-know-what and sorry for the chapter for being so short. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**I hope it was and turned out okay. And after breakfast they will talk to the other senior and Chiron as well as Rachel. What will happen? Look out for the next chapter! And please please please review. Critics are also welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting And The Prophecy

**Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I will try to make this chapter longer. And here it is, without further gossiping!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 7: The Meeting And The Prophecy._

**Annabeth's POV**

I was still thinking about the mini make out session that Percy and I had on the beach. I don't even know if that counts as make out or cuddling, I am no expert. But anyway Percy and I both had fun and our bond is even stronger now.

I can still feel his hands shuffling up and down my ass and the way he softly groped them, it felt great. I giggled when I remembered that his um...um...erection got hardened and I could literally feel it outside my jeans.

I smiled like an idiot.

'Annabeth! Annabeth!' someone shouted, 'Are you with us?'

I looked up, it was Grover.

'What?' I asked, confused.

'I said,' Repeated Grover, 'We are meeting up in the Big House after breakfast and you need to be there.'

'Okay.'

'By the way, you are drooling on your bacon.'

I looked down. There were some saliva on my bacon and when I tried to throw them away with a fork, it got slippery and fell on the grass.

I could hear laughter and giggles behind me and my face went as bright as a tomato. I looked back and saw Drew and her little friends teasing me.

'Look at the way she drooled,' Said one of the girls, 'it was almost like a dog drooling on the grass.'

All the girls laughed loudly.

'And her face!' Another girl shouted, 'It was almost as red as the period blood!'

All the girls pretended to vomit and laughed.

'So,' Said Drew, 'I suppose Percy hasn't dumped you yet?'

'Why do you care?' I challenged.

'Because when Percy dumps you,' taunted Drew, crossing her skinny arms, 'I am going to get him. And you will be pushed aside with one of the Ares boys. And that's even if they will ever like an ugly brat like you.'

All the girls laughed again.

My chest pounded up and down and I brought out my dagger.

The laughing stopped.

'Oh!' Exclaimed Drew, acting as if she was afraid (but she was, trust me), 'What's that little tiny piece of rubbish dagger going to do?'

_That's it! _I thought.

Luke gave me that dagger when I ran away from home. He was almost like a real big brother to me. He sacrificed himself to stop Kronos and he didn't meant to hurt us, Kronos took control of him. It wasn't fair. So no one will insult or damage the dagger. No one. Not even Percy. (But he will never hurt me this way.)

I was about to lung for her when Chiron appeared out of nowhere and interrupted us. (Damn! Why can't he interrupt us only like two seconds later? I would have freaking-)

'Hello girls,' Said Chiron calmly, holding my elbow so that I can't stab Drew, 'Do we have a problem here?'

Drew gave me a dirty look and smiled widely at Chiron.

'No no no,' Said Drew, using her charmspeak, 'Annabeth and I simply had a small misunderstanding.'

'Well. I couldn't ask for more,' Smiled Chiron, 'Enjoy your day, girls.'

He gave me one last solemn look and galloped away.

'Good thing you have Chiron watching your back. Can't imagine a world without him.' Said Drew.

I was going to explode into a million pieces when a sweet and kind voice broke in.

'Annabeth!' Shouted the idiot.

I turned around and looked at Seaweed brain with my puppy eyes filled with tears. I didn't mean to use Percy as a tool but this time Drew stepped her toe out of the line. (I could be a pretty good actress if I want. He he he, let Percy take care of them)

'Annabeth!' He yelled, alarmed, 'What's wrong?'

He hurried towards me and gave a bear hug.

I gasped for air and sobbed as if I had been mistreated.

'What's wrong?' He whispered in my ear, 'Are you angry with me for what I did on the beach. Sorry. I didn't mean to. It just felt right.'

_Boys._ I rolled my eyes.

'It's not you,' I whimpered, resting my head on his shoulder, 'It's-It's-'

'Who?'

'It's them.' I croaked, 'Drew and her petty friends.'

'Drew? She is actually pretty nice to me. Why would you say that?' He pulled away and stared at me, confused.

'They teased me. They teased me because they said I drooled like a dog and my ugly face.' I tried to sound as pathetic as possible.

'Got that right.' Snorted a girl.

'Hey!' Shouted Percy. All the confusion had gone from his face and it was replaced by a red and furious face. His chested was filled with anger and he snarled at the comment, 'Annabeth isn't ugly and she doesn't drool like a dog!'

He let go of me and stepped in front of the girls. I stayed turned the other way so I can pretend I am still crying.

'Leave her alone!' yelled Percy, 'You have no idea what she's been through. If you do, well, you would be dead by now. She is braver and prettier than all of you. Now turn around and leave her alone!.'

Then I think Drew whistled.

I took a peek and saw Percy stared at her with rage.

'How could you, Drew? I thought you were a nice person.' He shook his head and stared at the ground.

'Hey, sweetie.' Said Drew, putting her slimy arm on Percy's shoulder, 'Annabeth and us had only had a little misunderstanding, that's all. There is nothing to worry about. So why don't you get Annabeth some new breakfast and eat with her?'

Percy looked up from the ground and gave Drew a big smile.

He turned around and put his arms around my waist. I made sobbing noises to pretend I am still crying.

'Hey, it's okay.' Comforted Percy, patting me on the back softly, 'I will never ever give you up and I never liked those make-up girls anyway. Why don't we get some breakfast?'

'Sure.' I sniffed and looked up on him with my stormy eyes.

'Come on' He said, holding my hand and headed back to our tables.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I sat in one of the chairs that were around the Ping-Pong table. All the others were there too. Percy for the Poseidon cabin. Katie Gardner for the Demeter cabin because it's was summer. Clarisse for the Ares cabin. Will Solace for the Apollo cabin. Jake Mason for the Hephaestus cabin. Drew for the Aphrodite cabin. Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll for the Hermes cabin. Pollux for the Dionysus cabin and finally me for the Athena cabin.

Since Hera and Artemis are virgin goddesses. They don't have any children. But the Artemis cabin is filled with hunters when they visit sometimes. But they both get a honored cabin anyway.

For Hades and Zeus. There is a kid that comes over sometimes called Nico di Angelo for the Hades cabin and Thalia usually is the head for the Zeus cabin when she comes over to camp. Thalia is a hunter.

'Heads of cabins, 'Began Chiron, who took his wheelchair form, 'I hope that you will listen to what Percy had to say and please, but patient and quiet.'

'So,' Began Percy, 'To explain the full story, I think you need to know what Athena told me. Well here it is-'

_I walked in my cabin and found a beautiful woman in silver robes standing there._

'_Perseus Jackson.' She said solemnly, staring me with her cold gray eyes like Annabeth's, 'We shall have a little talk.'_

_I closed the door quickly and stood in front of her._

'_Sure, Athena. Whatever you need.' I replied._

_She chuckled as if I was some sort of idiot standing there in front of an immortal goddess. And that stirred me up._

'_So, what are you doing here?' I asked carefully._

'_I have to warn you about something.'_

'_I am listening.'_

'_Have you ever heard of Apollo's bow? Jackson?'_

'_Yeah? Why? Isn't that a bow like Artemis's, but on the opposite side?'_

'_No,' she denied, 'This bow isn't for hunting. It could cause health or cause famine and death in sleep.'_

'_Okay, but what's that got to do with me?' I asked carefully, again._

'_It's been stolen,' She turned around, glared at me with her cold gray eyes, 'By a minor god named Peitho, the goddess of Persuasive Talking and Seduction.'_

'_How did she steal it?'_

'_Well, it is quite embarrassing for Apollo, actually.' She laughed, 'He fell in love with her, thanks to Aphrodite. Peitho asked where does he keeps his bow and he told her. Just like that. The rest is quite obvious. She stole it while Apollo was on duty for Zeus and fled. The point is that Apollo had asked me a favor to ask you, he trusts you.'_

'_Alright! Then why can't Apollo snapped his fingers and the bow will appear in his hand? After all, it is still his.'_

'_I have already told you, it was stolen from him.'_

'_But can't he get it back himself?'_

'_No! What did you think happened to Hermes last year? He became the laughing stock of Olympus for almost eight months.'_

'_Go find someone else to do it.'_

'_He asked me to ask you.'_

'_Do I owe Apollo anything?'_

'_He gave you a lot of guidance on your quest to find Artemis and Annabeth.'_

_I stayed silent._

'_Without his help, you might not even be with Annabeth today.'_

'_Humph.'_

'_Don't pull that face on me boy, I did say that your relationship with my daughter is approved now. But that doesn't mean that I can't separate you two. Do you what me to set a cur-'_

'_Alright, alright.' I croaked, 'I will do it.'_

'_Talk to your trainer, Chiron, tomorrow.'_

'_Yes, Athena.'_

'_And,' she hesitated, 'Do what you can to protect my daughter. Until next time, Perseus Jackson.'_

_Then there was a flash of light and Athena disappeared._

'So there you go,' Said Percy, 'So I talked to Chiron this morning and he said what Apollo wants is a quest for the bow. And it has to be me.'

'Yes, Percy.' Said Chiron, 'And maybe you shall follow Rachel into her cave and listen to a prophecy. It could be so much help.

'True.' Rachel smiled, 'Follow me Percy.'

They stepped out of the door and there was silence in the room.

'Dad's bow being stolen.' Muttered Will Solace.

Then there was absolute silence until Percy and Rachel returned.

Percy's face was pale as a ghost and I knew that there was something wrong with the prophecy.

'What did the Prophecy say?' Chiron and I said in unison.

'Not good, not good.' Whispered Percy, he cleared his throat and said the prophecy.

"_Five Half-Bloods shall go to east,_

_In all a sudden, they will fight the beast._

_They shall find the golden key that turns_

_Two shall be gone and three will return."_

**Ha! Two shall be gone and three will return? That doesn't sound good.**

**Find out who is going to the quest and how the quest is starting in the next chapter? You hate it? Like it? Love it? Please review and tell me your opinions. Critics are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8: Let's go!

**Hey guys I am trying to make two chapters a day since I have school tomorrow but anyway enjoy this new one.**

_Chapter 8: Let's Go!_

**Percy's POV**

The entire room fell silent after I had said the prophecy.

Annabeth was actually unusually calm and quiet.

'Well,' said Grover, who broke the silence, 'Prophecies can have double meanings, can't they?'

'Yes, but do you remember the last time we broke the prophecy?' Asked Annabeth.

She was assuring to the incident when we were fourteen. Artemis and Annabeth were kidnapped by Dr. Thorn. There was suppose only four people on that quest but I had to step in, and that makes five. They quest didn't go well since Bianca di Angelo (Nico's sister) died in a crash and Zoe Nightshade died because her Dad, Atlas, gave her a final blow.

'Five half-bloods shall go to east, it's not the east, it's just east, means a direction.' Said Travis, 'So there will be five of us going to the direction of east.'

'In all a sudden, they will fight the beast.' Repeated Kate, 'I don't like the sound of that.'

'They shall find the golden key that turns,' said Will, 'It means that the key is made out of gold and they have to find it to unlock something, right?'

'Right. And the last line: Two shall be gone and three will return.' Said Clarisse, 'Does that mean that two of us will die and only three can return?'

'I don't know, Clarisse. But it sounds like that we need a team for this quest.' Said Chiron, 'Percy, can you choose four others to go with you?'

My heart shuddered. If what Clarisse said is true, then the two out of the four people I am choosing is destined to die.

'I will go.' Said Annabeth, walked around the sat next to me, 'I am going everywhere you are going.'

She gave a gorgeous smile and put her arm on my shoulder.

'So will I, 'said Alicia, in a small voice, 'I have a feeling that I should go too.'

'Alicia, it would be wiser to have a better experienced Apollo member to go. It's for your own safety.' Said Chiron, concerned.

'No,' interrupted Annabeth, 'She can come, Percy went on his quest when he was only at camp for less than a month. Alicia has been here all year.'

'Thanks.' Alicia whispered.

Will grumped and stood up.

'Well, we still need two more people,' he said politely, 'may I volunteer myself?'

'Actually, Will. I think that Grover shall go on this quest.' Suggested Chiron.

'But he is a satyr! He's not a half-blood.' Protested Will.

'True.' Said Chiron.

'So can I go?' Repeated Will.

'Actually, Will. I think maybe Katie can go.' Suggested Chiron.

'I will.' Said Katie.

'But there is one more spot.' Will Whistled.

'I think, and I strongly recommend.' I stood up, 'That Nico should go.'

'But he isn't even here.'

'I know how to summon him.'

'Do it then.'

I went over to the sink and came back with a mirror and a bucket of water.

'Annabeth?' I asked.

She nodded and started to make a rainbow. When there a small rainbow across the room. I said the offering.

'O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Nico di Angelo, wherever he is.'

An image appeared in the room and I saw Nico talking to a nymph.

'Nico!' I shouted.

'What?' He stopped talking and saw me, 'What's wrong? Percy?'

'Nothing's wrong. Get over here!'

'Righto!'

A few moments later, Nico came in through the door.

'Hey! Guys!' He shouted, sitting on a chair, putting his black sword on the floor, 'Need me to do a job or something?'

Everyone stared at him.

'Okay,' He said, noticing how grim we were, 'something's wrong?'

Annabeth explained the situation.

'I am so in!' Exclaimed Nico, 'It's like an adventure!'

Will grunted.

'It's actually a quest.' I said helpfully.

'It's settled, then.' Announced Chiron, 'You five shall set off early tomorrow and I will ask Argus to drive you closest to the destination as possible.'

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

I was the last one to get on the minivan.

'We're good?' Asked Alicia, _'Then let's go!'_

**And there, they're off! But in the next chapter something that they didn't expect will happen and what are they going to do about it? Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected

**Hey guys I hope the last chapter wasn't too short. And this is my first ever chapter while I am in school (I hate homework!). But anyway this is the new chapter so please enjoy. And please please please review. It does help me a lot.**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 9: Unexpected_

**Annabeth's POV**

Argus dropped us off at San Francis, as usual.

We got off the minivan with a bag for each of us. The bag has all the needs. Nectar, food, passports, toiletries, first aid kits and of course, two large wads of cash.

I kissed Percy and told the rest of them to hurry up.

'The prophecy says that we will go to the east.' Said Nico, who was trying to carry the bags and his black sword and at the same time. Alicia rushed over and helped him.

'Yes.' replied Katie, 'But Nico, the prophecy also said that in all a sudden, we will fight the beast.'

'I don't like the sound of that.' Said Percy, who was hugging me from behind. Gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

'Stop,' I whispered, gave away a small moan as he hugged tighter and gave me a quick kiss on my lips, 'Stop, not here, Seaweed Brain. Everyone will notice how wrong you are.'

'No they won't,' He joked and I looked at him with a stone face.

'Kidding, Annabeth.' He looked at me right in the eye, making me feel dreamy, 'You don't have to give that look'

I blushed furiously.

'That's right!' I said, trying to be as Annabeth as possible, 'You need to listen!'

He chuckled and let go of me. He walked up in front of me and gripped my arms with his strong, yet soft hands.

He looked at me with his puppy eyes.

'I am sorry, Annabeth.'

This time, I can literally feel my face turning red and boiling hot.

I can't bear it, I looked down at my feet.

Percy really had changed me. The way I look at things, the way I talk, the way I think and most importantly. My life.

Ever since Percy had took me away for our first quest when we were both twelve. He changed everything around d me. I trusted him even more after our quest on the Golden Fleece. And I started like him after he saved me from Atlas. I fell for him in the Labyrinth and last year, I love him.

I never told him that, what if he thinks I am weird? What if he thinks we are just a normal couple, and nothing more? What if-

'Annabeth!, ' shouted someone, 'Are you still with us?'

I blinked, then I noticed that Percy wasn't holding me anymore. Percy, Nico, Katie and Alicia were staring at me as if I am crazy. I looked up from the ground and shook myself.

'Oh,' I croaked, 'I was just thinking.'

'Really?' Asked Nico, examining my face.

'Yeah. What are we going now?'

'We are going to take a train to Washington, the farest east we can get.' Explained Nico.

We walked towards the city station with me guiding them. We bought our tickets and hang around the station since it was too early to board. Percy and I decided to hang around in the park nearby and the rest of them went to get some food.

'We will see each other again at five fourty-five in the afternoon, so we can go on the train with a little bit of packing time, agreed?' Asked Alicia.

We murmured yes.

Katie gave me one last wink and pointed towards Percy. I blushed and mouthed her to shut up.

Percy and I walked towards the park, holding hands, minding our own business.

We walked through the entrance of the park and chose a nice place under a tree to rest. We lied down, still holding hands, and gazed at the sky.

'You know, I always wanted to have an afternoon like this, but with no quest. Just lying here, looking at nowhere, and spend the afternoon talking.' I confessed.

'And blue cookies.' He replied, chuckled a bit.

'And no architecture.' I smiled.

'Hey,' He said, holding my hand tighter and looked at me with his perfect sea-green eyes, 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'When do you usually sleep?'

'Huh?' I said, confused, frowning, 'Why would you want to know that?'

'Just curious.'

'Um, around ten thirty if I don't have work to do.'

'And if you have work to do?'

'Um, twelve o'clock to one in the morning?'

'Oh.' He said, smirking, and looked up.

I rolled myself onto him and put my head onto his warm chest, hugging him from the side and slipped my legs between his.

'Hmmm.' He hummed, smiling.

'What is it? Seaweed Brain?'

'You are so warm, 'He said, pretending to think, frowning his eyebrows, 'and pretty and-'

He stopped.

'And what?' I asked, nodding my head against his chest.

'And your skin is so soft and smooth.'

'Why are you feeling my skin?'

He blushed slightly, looking at the sky.

'Well, it is hard to resist and-'

'No it isn't, you stupid loaf.'

I kissed him on the lips and he broke away.

'Did I do something stupid again?'

'Nah,' I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes, 'You are feeling someone and she let you to do it, like a little pervert.'

'What about on the beach?'

My face reddened instantly, remembering the memory.

'Talked about that and I will, I will-'

I smiled and buried my face into his chest, embarrassed.

'Well, at least I enjoyed it.' He taunted.

I looked at him with an annoyed face and hugged him even tighter.

'Enjoyed what? Seaweed Brain?'

'Well, well-'His voice broke off as I put one of his hands on my breast.

'Annabeth!' He shouted, alarmed. And his face reddened with blood.

'What?'

'Don't-'His voice broke off again as I held his hand and force him to cup my breast.

He stopped resisting.

He looked down on my breast and I looked away, embarrassed that I want such a thing.

He groped my breast softly and I moaned into his chest.

'Yes,' I moaned, pleased, 'Do it harder.'

He groped me harder and groped my ass cheek with his other hand.

'Harder, Percy.' I begged.

He groped me as if I was mashed potatoes and I was gasping for air.

Suddenly, he slipped the hand that was groping my ass and slipped it underneath my jean's zip. (Since I was lying on him.)

'May I?' He asked.

'Yes.' I whispered softly.

He pressed his palm against the outside of my private point and pressed one of him fingers into where my vagina were. (Outside, like outside of my jeans, of course.)

His whole hand was touching me.

I whimpered and shuddered at the same time as he pressed his finger deeper and deeper outside my jeans. And suddenly, I felt as if I had just peed.

'Oh.' We said at the same time.

He stopped pressing and used his fingers to check it.

'You are,' He whispered softly, 'wet.'

My face was boiling as if it was the end of the world.

'So?' I challenged.

'Should I stop?'

'No!' I said quickly, maybe a little too quick.

'Should I continue, then?' He smiled.

'Yes.'

This time, he used his hand to unbutton and unzipped my jeans.

'Percy.' I whispered, 'Please, no, not now.'

'Don't worry, I will be gentle.'

He started to feel the outside of my underwear and his other hand, which was groping my breast, reach under my shirt and started to grope outside of my bra instead.

'Percy,' I whimpered, 'Don't, I don't want it to be like this.'

'Like what?'

'Like-'My voice broke off. I was about to say like I was getting raped, but then I remembered if I had said that, he might leave me. So I stopped resisting and let him feel me.

His hands were groping and feeling faster and harder. I felt as if I had peed again.

This time, he didn't stop to ask my permission. His one hand reached under my bra and started to grope me breast.

He stopped once about every half a minute to squeeze my nipple gently. I panted when he did that and moaned.

After about ten minutes of this, his other hand, which was resting outside my underpants, started to reach the inside of my underpants.

I can feel his gently and warm hands against my entrance as he groped, feeled, touched, teased, tickled and playing with the outside of my entrance. And finally, one of his fingers slipped into my already wet vagina and was about to explore in it.

'No!' I yelled, pulling away from him and re-zipped and buttoned my jeans as well as well as putting my bra and my shirt down and tiding myself up.

'Idiot!' I yelled at him.

'What?' He asked, confused.

'Do you know what you were about to break?' I demanded, my face filled with rage.

'Oh.' He whispered, realizing.

'YOU ARE THE MOST STUPITIST AND ANNOYING AND DUMBEST AND WRONGEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!'

He looked down on my hands and his eyes filled with tears.

'I'm sorry, Annabeth.' He sobbed, 'I was just like, I don't know, like I was- Urgh!'

He continued to sob and held my hands tightly in his grip.

I hated to see him hurt this way.

'Annabeth, please.' He begged, 'Forgive me and don't break up with me.'

'Is that all you care about? Don't break up with you? So you can do it again in the future?' I tested.

'No!' He shouted, sobbing again, 'I won't ever do it anymore until you gave me permission. I mean, not permission. I mean-'

'Shhh.' I put my finger over his lips, 'It's okay, I understand. Every man has their essential needs and sometimes they can't resist it.'

'I am so sorry, Annabeth.' He cried, tears streaking down his face.

'Don't cry.' I said softly.

He didn't listen.

'Perseus Jackson,' I said in a solemn voice, 'if you continue to cry like a little four year old girl then I will-'

'No!' He cut me off and stopped instantly.

'Good.' I smiled, drying his tears with my napkin, 'Now let's go and have some food before we meet with the others.'

We got up and started to make our way to the closest fast food shop.

'Annabeth, I am sorry.' He apologized, 'I didn't know it would hurt you so much. I am stupid.'

My face softened as he said those three words.

'No, you are not.' I answered, 'You are the best person I've ever met.'

'Don't say that.'

'But you are.'

He tried to deny the fact but he can't hold back a small and comforting smile.

'Let's go.' He said, suddenly cheerful, 'Do you want to go to an architect museum if we have time after we ate?'

'Are you trying to make me happy?'

'No.' He denied, refused to admit it.

'Alright, Seaweed Brain, let's get some food.' I grabbed his hand and started to jog to the burger place.

He let go of my hand and stared into the next street.

'What is it?' I asked.

He clearly looked confused.

I looked in the direction he was looking at and I was surprised at what I was seeing.

Nico and Alicia were running towards us, their clothes were soaked with water and their faces were in terror.

I didn't know that there was anything that can scare Nico.

They approached us and they were covered in sweat, as if they had just ran a marathon.

'Percy!' Shouted Nico.

'Annabeth!' Shouted Alicia.

'Thank goodness we had finally found you two.' Said Nico.

'Where were you two?' Alicia asked.

'We were just hanging around in the park.' I answered.

'Really? You should have come with us, though.' Said Alicia.

'Tentacles!' Said Nico.

'Big and smelly body!'

'Fast!'

'Yuck!'

'The sea!'

'Katie got taken!'

'Wait, what?' Asked Percy, 'Katie?'

'Yeah!' Said Alicia.

'Look, were just getting some food. Then Alicia wanted to get some seafood so we went to the port and were looking for a shop or something. Katie was just saying that it is a pity that she can't see the plants under the sea. Then she sat on the on the shore. Then a huge wave came at us. But then after the wave, she was gone! Katie just mysteriously disappeared and there was writing on the rock that she sat on. It said: "You want her? Come and get her!". There was a piece of tentacle beside the rock and we picked it up. It immediately jumped back to the sea, so we guessed that it was a sea creature with maybe someone else. Then there was an address written on the side of the rock. It said: Come find her at the waterfall. So, we came rushing to find you two.' Said Nico, all in one breath.

'A piece of tentacle? Hmmm.' Murmured Percy, thinking.

We stood in silence.

'Waterfall, there could be hundreds of waterfalls in America.' I said.

'But I know exactly which one it is, if I am correct.' Percy said.

'Yes?' Asked Alicia.

Percy smiled a little and started to walk towards the train station.

**Great! Katie got kidnapped! Nah I am just kidding. But who and what kidnapped her? Is Katie alright? What is going to happen? Find out in the next chapter!**

**And please please please review please! Reviews are like diamonds to me!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pleasure

**Sorry everyone I haven't got a chance to write this story since last week school officially started. I am actually quite busy so I probably can only write only one chapter per week, but I will try to make them longer. And please review this chapter because this is the first time I have ever wrote someone else's POV instead of Percy's and Annabeth's. So please review.**

_**Light lemon warned!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 10: Pleasure_

**Alicia's POV**

Percy, Annabeth, Nico and me had abroad the train towards the famous Niagara Falls.

The train had quite nice services since they have hot chocolate (my favourite).

We sat down on a table and started to sip our drinks.

Annabeth got up from her couch and asked Nico to come with her to get us some maps.

'Nico?' Asked Annabeth.

'Yeah?' Nico said.

'Do you want to come with me and get some geographic maps for the fall?'

'Sure.'

They got up and walked towards the administration carriage.

And that leaves only me and Percy.

I looked at him shyly. I had never looked at him so close before. His sea-green eyes were gazed upon the table and his hands were crossed together.

I wished that his beautiful eyes had stared at me instead of the table and I wanted his hands to hold mine instead of his own.

I was very selfish. I had actually wanted to Percy to ditch Annabeth for me. I mean, Percy and Annabeth were made for each other, but ever since I had seen Percy carrying the sleeping Annabeth in bridal style, I had always imagined that it would be me instead of Annabeth. Safe and sound in Percy's warm and soft arms. I had even imagined that once Percy and I was-

'Alicia?'

'Hmm?'

'Are you alright?'

I woke up from my thoughts and floated back to the cruel reality world. I realized that my cheeks were toasty hot and I was smiling in a very bizarre way. I recovered and gave Percy a warm smile.

'Yeah,' I said, 'I am good.'

'Yeah.' He said, giving me another comforting smile.

He drew his attentions back to the tour guide booklets and I asked him a very stupid question.

'Percy?'

'Yeah?' He looked up from the booklet and smiled at me again, which I thought was a good sign.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure, what is it?'

'Have you ever-' I hesitated and stopped speaking.

'Hmm?

'Um, wanted a different girl before?'

'What?' He raised one eyebrow and he stared at me right into my eyes.

'No!' I added hastily, 'What I meant was, have you ever liked any other girl before?'

'Alicia,' He said in a solemn voice, 'That's none of your business, no offence.'

'Sorry,' I blushed again, having inappropriate thoughts again, 'I was just a bit hydrated.'

'I knew it.' His face split into a grin.

I looked down on my jeans and noticed something.

The patch near the zip of my jeans has a bit of wet patch in it.

I let out a little yelp, hoping Percy didn't notice me screaming. But luckily, he didn't.

I thought about Percy and me the moment I checked on him again, and I felt like I had peed and the patch of wetness of my jeans expanded even further.

'Percy, excuse me for a sec.'

'Sure.'

I stood up with my side facing Percy and looked at him again. This time my vagina feels as if someone had tickled it with a chicken feather. I couldn't bear it. I rushed towards the restrooms and closed the door behind me.

I sat on the toilet and took off my jeans and underpants. The side of my vagina was covered in some sticky and watery stuff. And I immediately realized what I was feeling.

I was horny.

How could I be? Okay, put it this way, if I just went over to a random guy and said I am horny, I am betting all my money that this guy will say ewww.

Will Percy say this?

What the hell am I thinking? I can't just go to Percy and say that, what the hell?

My vagina tickled again the second I thought about Percy, and more juices came out. It felt kind of nice this time and I really couldn't bear it this time. I want Percy.

I have heard people do this before and I now wanted to test it.

I stood up with my jeans still off. I turned around and put down and seat cover. I sat down and put both of my legs on the seats, wide open and I started to masturbate.

I slipped my hands through my thigh and put one finger over my vagina. I shuddered and continued. I covered my hand over my vagina and started to massage at it.

I imagined Percy was playing around with my vagina. I was being pleased and Percy was teasing me.

I grabbed my IPhone out quickly from my pocket and set it on vibration mode.

I put the vibrating phone over my vagina and I started to move the phone up the down my slit. I pressed the phone against my slit harder and harder as I continued to imagine about Percy. Soon, my phone was covered in wet and sticky juices and I quickly slipped it back in my pocket.

I slipped one slippery finger into my vagina and I moaned quietly to myself. I slipped another finger in and I let out a noisy moan. I slipped my third finger in and I basically yelled in pleasure.

I imagined Percy and I was having sex. His hard dick was already inside my vagina and it began to move in and out.

I moaned quietly as I slipped my fingers in and out. My butt was moving up and down as I entered my world again once more.

'_Oh! Percy! Yes! I want it now!' I shouted._

_Percy and I were on a king-size bed in a hotel. We were both naked and he had already put his dick into my vagina._

'_No,' He rejected, taking his dick out, 'First you need to do a couple of things for me first.'_

'_Whatever you want.'_

'_Alright then.'_

_He lied on the bed and waited, his eyes looking at me and looked at his dick._

'_Oh!' I said, a bit surprised, 'You want this first.'_

_I moved my head down towards his dick and hovered my ass over his face. He grabbed the cheeks and started groping._

'_Now.' He demanded._

_I slipped the dick into my mouth and started to move my mouth up and down. I sucked as I moved and he moaned in pleasure._

'_Yes, Alicia. Faster.'_

_I gobbled my head up and down as he began to suck my asshole with his mouth. I moaned into his dick and moved even faster._

'_Yes!' He shouted, 'Now, don't stop.'_

_I continued to do this for about ten more minutes and he did it._

_My mouth was filled with semen and he moved away._

'_Can I have it now?' I asked._

'_One more thing, it will be a pity if I don't do it before I tramp you.'_

_He gestured me to lie down._

_He moved my feet until my ankles were touching my butt cheeks and my knee cap was facing the ceiling. My legs were in an upside-down V position and he opened my legs and told me to relax._

'_Enjoy, Alicia, you are going to love it.' He promised._

_He put his face down my vagina and started to lick it._

_His tongue slipped over my vagina over and over again and I moaned in deep pleasure._

_Suddenly, he stopped licking and started to suck it instead._

_He sucked hard. His mouth was almost like gravity for my vagina. There was some very loud Slurp Slurp sound as he sucked and he put one of his hands over my boob and started to grope hard._

'_Stop teasing.' I moaned._

_He didn't stop, instead, he groped even harder and he put his other hand's fingers on the little piece of flesh over my vagina._

_He started to tease me hard._

_My vagina felt like it was tickled with a thousand hands as he sucked, tickled and grope at the same time. It feels very ticklish. It started to itch as he stopped groping my boob and slipped a finger in my asshole instead. He moved the finger in and out as he sucked and tickled._

_I started to sob because it felt so itchy and I couldn't do anything about it. It is the price I had to pay to get my reward._

'_Percy, stop, it feels so itchy, I can't bear it.'_

_But, of course, he didn't listen._

_A spam of juice came out of my vagina over his face. But he was still doing it._

'_Percy, stop!' I shouted and I started to cry, 'This is like torture! Stop tickling me! It feels so itchy!'_

_He ignored me and continued._

_I cried hard and started to resist. But his strong hands put me down again and I sobbed quietly._

'_Stop.' I sobbed quietly, 'You are torturing me, I feel so itchy. Stop.'_

_He finally stopped and another spam of juice came out._

'_Did it feel good?' He asked, unashamed._

'_No!' I yelled, 'You were torturing me! You tickled me so hard that two spam of juice came out! And I can't even do anything about it! It was torture!'_

_He looked at me and said._

'_I will make it up for you, now.'_

_He moved so fast that I couldn't even see him. The next thing I knew, he was humping me with my legs wide open and his dick deep inside my vagina._

_He moved in and out as I finally stopped crying and replaced the cries with moans of pleasure._

'_That's it! Percy!' I shouted his name, 'Harder!'_

_He shoved his dick in and out more harder. It was as hard as a rock._

'_Now faster! And deeper!'_

_He moved as fast as a he could and his dick was almost in my womb._

'_Oh! Percy! I am about to-'_

I woke up from my dream and I found a very wet ground and my hands were covered in my wet and sticky juices.

I put on my underwear and my jeans quickly and rushed out the toilets.

I can't imagine I had even done that.

And before I know it, I found three very relieved faces and they looked at me as if I was a saviour.

'There you are!' Shouted Nico.

'I knew it.' Grinned Percy.

'Where were you?' Asked Annabeth.

I made up a story that I fell asleep in the toilets and I woke up just in time.

Annabeth eyed me suspiciously, clearly not believing me.

'Alright then!' Announced Nico, 'We are here!'

**Do you like it? Hate it? Okay I admit I am a bit anxious to have Alicia doing something un-normal for the first time. The next chapter will be full of adventures and battles. And please review! I love them!**


	11. Chapter 11: Break Up?

**Hey guys I am back for another chapter! School is like nuts and I got a super crap three day camp at Morisset and their meals are crap! Thank you guys for the reviews, especially **_**allen r.**_** But anyway this is the newest chapter and **_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 11: Break Up?_

Annabeth's POV

She's lying.

Could I still trust her?

Percy, Nico, Alicia and I were walking towards the bridge of the Niagara Falls, where the American and Canadian border meets.

I was studying Alicia as we were walking. She looked away and was blushing whenever she looked at Percy or Percy smiled at her. I instantly got jealous. I elbowed Percy and kissed him quickly every time that happened to make sure Percy knows who he belongs to.

Anyone could see that Alicia didn't fell asleep in the toilet. How can she? I could figure this out pretty quick since I was a child of Athena. How can someone fell asleep in the toilet and woke up at the exact moment when we arrived? Isn't it just a little too perfect? And when I asked whether I can take a photo of Percy at the station, she became reluctant. But eventually she gave it to me. I could smell a kind of pee smell when I was holding it, and I immediately realized what she was doing.

She was masturbating.

How could she?

It's too simple to even guess. The way she looked at Percy, obviously that she was imagining that Percy and her was-

No! She would never get the chance to do it with Percy. He's mine! He will be my first and I will be his first. How dare Alicia was even thinking about it?

I kicked my foot at the tree as we were walking. My face turning angry and red.

'Wise Girl?' Asked Percy, worried.

My face softened at the sound of his voice and I calmed down a bit.

'I am alright.' I said, reluctant to answer, and yet eager to hear his voice again, 'Keep walking, Seaweed Brain.'

He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'What's wrong?' He whispered in my ear.

'Nothing.'

'Oh really?' He chuckled.

'Yep.'

'Then I suppose you won't mind what I am about to do until you tell me.'

He tickled my waist.

Why did I even tell him my most ticklish spot? Now he is tickling me with one hand and his other arm was holding me so I can't resist.

'Stop it.' I said as I laughed.

'Then tell me.'

'Never.'

'Alright then.'

He tickled me with two hands. One on each waist. He kissed me on my lips so I was too distracted to resist.

'Don't,' I gasped as I broke away, 'Alright, I will tell you.'

He waited.

'I was thinking about Alicia.'

'What about her?'

'I have a feeling that she was-'

'Hey guys!' Shouted Nico, 'Can you see that?'

We separated with Alicia staring at us with hungry eyes. I glared at her and she took a step back, surprised.

'Yeah, I could see.' I looked at Nico when I said those words that were not meant for her.

I looked at the waterfall. There was a hole in the middle of the fall and I was surprised that mortals didn't even notice it. But then I remembered the Mist and knew that it was a magical place right away.

'It's kind of obvious that we have to go in there, but how?' Wondered Nico.

Percy coughed.

'Uh, The Water Prince is here?' I said with a slight sarcasm.

'Oh, right.'

We walked back down towards the waterfall. It was a long walk. We had to walk downhill for almost an hour and a half to get down to the bottom of the fall.

'You may show off now, Seaweed Brain.'

Percy grinned at me, making my heart pound. He walked in the middle of the pool and gestured us to do the same. He closed his eyes and concentrated when we were all beside him. A moment later, a splash of water came under us and a second later we were at the entrance of the cave, completely dry.

Percy was holding on all of us so we can't get wet. Nico and I let go pretty quickly but Alicia was still holding on to Percy's hand.

Percy smiled at her and held her hand tighter. Alicia's immediately became brightened. Percy then gave her a small kiss on the hand and Alicia were almost too fragile to stand.

My chest were filled with rage as I saw what Percy did to her and I calmed down pretty quickly to pull on a calm face.

He let go of her hand and walked towards me.

He stopped in front of me and he smiled at me.

I stared at him in the eyes.

He kept looking at me, not noticing anything, but not for too long. Soon his eyes first became confused, then lost in thoughts and finally looked at me with his apology eyes.

I slapped him hard across the face.

His right cheek had a red handprint on it, which was mine.

He stood emotionless and still for a minute and his faced were filled with sadness.

He was still not moving, his face were looking sideways down on the ground. His eyes were filled with wonder, but then they were filled with understandings.

I regretted immediately what I did after I did it and began to pat him on his back.

He backed away.

He looked at me with a face of disgust and confusion.

'Percy, don't', I whispered softly, afraid for the others to hear, 'I am so sorry.'

He eyes me curiously.

'I am sorry.' Now it was my turn to beg, 'Don't be angry with me.'

'I am not, Annabeth.'

'Why?'

'Because I see what I am now.'

'What?'

'I am,' He stretched his arms, 'a disgusting person. A weak boy. A heartless man. A loser. And most of all, I am not the right guy for you.'

'No.'

'I am not,' He confirmed, shaking his head, 'Every time I did something wrong, I always hurt you. Every time. And every time you get hurt, I feel as if I am not even alive anymore. Stop denying it.'

'No, we are made for each other, remember?' I went up to him and took his hands in mine, but he slipped it away, 'Don't you dare do this to me.'

He stared at me with eyes that were filled with sadness and coldness.

'Let's go, before we fell behind.'

I tried to hold him but he ran towards Nico, talking to him about the cave.'

I fell on my knees, tears running down my face. My body were trembling with sobs and my eyes were staring at the cold, cold wall.

How could he be so cruel? How could he do this to me?

And how could I do that? I spent five years trying to get him for myself and now I lost him with a stupid move. I looked at Percy and he looked back. His face was filled with agony but he looked away quickly again.

I laughed quietly. How could I be so stupid? Percy wouldn't just date one girl for the rest of his life, no guys would. Why am I so stupid? Maybe it is time for us to move on.

But no! After every we've been through, this relationship is not cheap. It was bought with deaths, desperation and partnership. How can I give it up? When it is so precious? So priceless?

I couldn't, so I decided that I might try one more time and if I failed again, maybe we should move on.

I walked towards him and he looked away again.

'Seaweed Brain?' I said softly.

No reply. No movement.

I am officially done for.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh no! What happened with Percabeth? Will they make up or will they move on? Or will they lose each other either in relationships or in deaths? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue

**H****ey guys. Yeah I know you are all angry with me for breaking or almost breaking Percabeth up. But no I would never do that, I always has a plan. So please read the chapter and please review and tell me how it is.**

**Review!**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 12: Rescue_

**Percy's POV**

Did I just say that?

Seriously, do I just say that?

I am walking with Nico on my right, thinking about what had just happened.

Did I hurt Annabeth again?

I shook my head, refusing to believe the fact, but I couldn't.

It wasn't me. Something made me kiss Alicia's hand, something made me say those cruel and cold words. Something made me almost break up with Annabeth.

I looked back over my shoulder, searching for Annabeth. Her head was down and her beautiful blonde hair covered most of her face, which made me unable to see her expression clearly. But the sound of her soft sobs and the way her body was trembling as she walked make me realize that she was deeply head in the heart.

I have to admit, I regretted what I did immediately after I did it. No! It wasn't me! I didn't do it. Something made me do it! I didn't mean to do it!

But what was it?

It doesn't matter. What matters now was to persuade Annabeth come back to me again.

I slowed my pace and waited for Annabeth to catch up. But she slowed her pace as well, as if reading my thoughts.

I had no choice, I walked slowly towards her and put my arms around her shoulder.

She shook it off.

'Come on, Annabeth.' I tried, 'I didn't mean it.'

'Go away.' She whispered softly.

I stared at her with my most kind eyes, but this time they didn't work.

'Guys!' Shouted Nico, 'We are here!'

There was a sort of a doorway made out of stones and rocks. Annabeth ran towards Nico and entered the doorway.

I ran after her.

I tried shout out her name as I reached behind the doorway. But Nico covered my mouth with his hand and gestured me to stand down. I ducked my head under a piece of large rock.

What is that noise? Is someone screaming in pain?

I could faintly hear the sound of a female voice screaming in pain, as if she was being tortured.

'No! Please!' Her voice screamed as a whip hit her hard on her skin, 'Don't do this!'

'Then tell me where they are!' Shouted another female voice.

'Never!' Shouted the first female.

'Then you must be punished!' Demanded the second female.

Another sound of the whip hitting the first female.

I instantly recognised the voice after the hit. It was Katie and another women, but who?

I lifted my head to check on Katie.

Katie was being hanged on the wrist on a wooden doorframe, her legs dangling over the cold ground. The women who I didn't recognise had her back on me. She had long and silky black hair. Beautiful, but not my type. She was wearing an elegant dress while Katie wore nothing but a nag barely covering her body.

The women stopped whipping Katie and laughed while Katie was gasping heavily for air.

'I knew you are there, Percy Jackson. You and your pathetic little friends.' She stopped laughing and announced.

My heart sank.

'Come on, show yourselves. Why not? When I already knew you are there?' She demanded.

A strange force suddenly drew me towards her. But Annabeth's hand held mine before I could ran towards that woman. I looked at her, but her face was still facing the rock in front of her.

'Annabeth.' I said softly.

She held me harder.

I looked at the women again.

'What do you want?' I yelled.

'Nothing, what do you want?' She taunted.

'I want-'I stopped again.

I was about to say-Annabeth to come back to me, but another strange force stopped me saying that.

'Come on,' I said to my friends as I help Annabeth up with my hand, 'No more hiding.'

'That's right.' Said the woman, her back still on me.

My friends stood up and looked astonished when they saw Katie. I don't blame them. Katie was in a very bad condition. Her body was covered in red cuts and lines and her eyes were like as if she hadn't slept for days.

The woman turned around and looked at us. She had a very attractive face. But something held me behind from running to her.

'Percy, stay with me.' Whispered Annabeth.

'I will.' I replied.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'Who am i?' She copied, 'I am Peitho, who did you think I was?'

She laughed again.

'Peitho?' Questioned Alicia.

'Isn't it a bit dangerous to just show yourself to us?' Asked Nico carefully.

'No! No at all!' She chuckled, 'It is actually quite fun.'

'Fun?' Demanded Annabeth, speaking up for the first time.

'Yeah!' Peitho replied.

'No more talk!' I commanded, 'Give Katie and the bow back to us!'

'I don't think so,' She frowned, 'Not now, at least.'

'What do you mean? You annoying-'I was cut off before I could finish.

A large wave broke through the ground that was between us and Peitho with Katie. An ugly and slimy head came through the hole and growled angrily.

'You are here!' Clapped Peitho, 'This is my pet, the Kraken, I hope you will have a great time with him.'

She snapped her fingers and a golden bow appeared in her hand, she took it and pulled a shining from her back. She shot the arrow at the ground and instantly a line of fire trapped us between the beast and the door.

Peitho disappeared.

_In all a sudden, they will fight the beast. _Said Rachel.

I realized what was happening. This is the beast, the Kraken.

Katie was still unconscious. We had to rescue her.

But how?

'Annabeth!' I shouted.

'I know!' She shouted back.

She put on her Yankee cap and disappeared.

Good, now she is going to get Katie.

And that leaves Alicia, NIco and me to fight the Kraken.

'The Kraken? I thought the first Perseus petrified it with Medusa's head!' Said Nico.

'But we don't have Medusa's head here!' Yelled Alicia.

'I know that!' Shouted Nico.

'Alright! We have to finish it off before its whole body come in here!' I shouted as the Kraken was struggling to fit it's fat body inside.

'I got this.' Said Nico.

He lifted his arms and summoned the skeletons.

'Go! My faithful servants! Kill it!' Commanded Nico.

The skeletons rushed for the beast. It was quick. The skeleton eliminated the Kraken before it could struggle again.

'Now! Annabeth!' I shouted.

An invisible person lifted Katie off her legs as the cave was falling.

'Quick!'

I commanded the water to carry them here. I summoned another shot of water to get all of us out of that damned cave.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the grass with my friends.

I got up and looked around. We were in a small forest about fifty meters away from the bottom of the fall.

Annabeth got up and looked around too. When she saw me, her eyes widened at she hugged me hard.

'I'm so sorry, Percy.' She apologized as she sobbed in my chest, 'I'm so sorry.'

'No!' I denied, 'I should be sorry!'

I hugged her hard.

'Can't, breathe.' She gasped.

I stopped hugging and held her shoulders with my hands.

'Annabeth, I am sorry.' I said, 'I know it would be hard to believe, but it wasn't me! I didn't mean to say those words! I would never dare to hurt you! Never! I didn't know what it was that made me say those stupid things! But I do now, it is-'

'I know!' She cut me off, 'It was Peitho, she was attracting you to her so you would get angry at me.'

'I know.' I replied.

Then she kissed me hard on the lips.

Both of her hands were behind my head, hold me. My arms were wrapped around her. Not daring to let go.

She broke away, laughing now.

'Swear you would never do that again. Swear it on the River Styx.'

'I, Percy Jackson,' I grinned as I swore, 'swear on the River Styx, will never hurt you in any way again.'

Thunder shook in the sky.

'You will never leave my side again, never.' She promised.

'Never.' I answered, as I pressed my forehead onto hers. Enjoying the moment.

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**There! Now they are together again! I promised you! And the next chapter is going to have more drama! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because things are going to get a little complicated in the next chapter!**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Complicated

**I am back again! Yeah! Look guys, maybe next time I did something that you guys think that I did wrong; you guys should wait for the following chapter. Because everything will eventually be explained or solved in the next chapter. So please be patient and please review. REVIEW****! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 13: Complicated_

**Annabeth's POV**

I am so happy.

It's the probably the most happy day I've ever had since Percy had kissed me underwater a year ago.

Percy and I were kissing on the sofa in a hotel hall while Nico and Alicia were signing us in. His soft and warm lip was kissing me on the lips softly while my arms were wrapped around his head. It was a wonderful moment. I wished it could go on forever. But no, it couldn't. Time couldn't be stopped, but Percy would be my forever. Forever.

We broke away as we heard the steps of Nico and Alicia walking towards us. My arms were still wrapped around his head and we were breathing heavily, gasping for air. We fell into each other's eyes. His sea-green eyes into my stormy grey eyes.

'Percy?' Asked Nico.

Percy pulled my arms away from his head. He turned to face Nico, his eyes annoyed.

'Yes?' Asked Percy.

'Um,' Said Nico, who took a step back after he saw Percy's eyes, 'We just want to tell you and Annabeth that we can go into our room now.'

'Oh,' Percy's eyes turned soft, 'Sorry. Well, let's go.'

I stood up quickly and walked towards the elevator. Percy followed me behind, so did Nico and Alicia.

We stepped into the grand elevator and waited for the elevator to reach our floor. Meanwhile, we talked about Katie.

'So, what did you do with Katie?' I asked them.

'She's already in the room, we asked the hotel to get her in there to rest first.' Answered Alicia.

'Good,' I said the word without looking at her, still angry with her, 'We too should get some rest.'

We stepped out of the elevator after about two more minute. We entered our room. It was a very nice and grand room. It had a living-room, a kitchen, an entertaining room, two toilets and bathrooms, four bedrooms and a study room.

'This is, um, very nice.' Said Percy.

'I knew you would like this room.' Said Alicia.

'Me?' Questioned Percy, staring at her.

'I mean, we.' Said Alicia quickly.

I gave her a dirty look.

One of the bedroom doors was closed. So I supposed that Alicia was in it. I walked to the door and opened the door a little bit, I could see Katie in fresh new clothes: A high light green shirt with a pair of white half-thigh long shorts. She was breathing softly as she slept. She looked very nice and pretty. And, sexy. I wished I looked like that when I sleep. But I would never know. The only person that watches me sleep almost every night when he's with me is Percy, but he would never tell me.

'Alright!' I shouted quietly as I closed the door softly, 'Let's get settled.

'I wanted to be with Annabeth in that master room with the big bed. Unless someone else can sleep with another person.' Said Percy firmly.

No response.

'Good,' Said Percy, 'Let's get into our room, Annabeth.'

He went inside.

I followed him quickly.

It was an elegant room. It had a golden king-sized bed with a drawer on each side of the bed. It had a large wardrobe. What was the best was that we had our very own bathroom and toilet.

'Hey,' He whispered, rushed up to me and hugged me tightly, 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.' I pulled away from him and kissed him again.

We kissed passionately for a couple minutes before we broke away for air.

'You know,' I whispered to him, 'Since the prophecy never said how soon this quest has to be done, so I suppose we could stay here for quite a while.'

He smiled.

Suddenly, that stupid and brainless idiot lifted me up and carried me to the bed. He flipped himself on top of me, breathing heavily and laughing at the same time.

'Ah!' I yelped as I laughed, 'Stop it, Seaweed Brain.'

'Whatever you say, Wise girl.'

I put my hands behind his head and pulled his head down to kiss me. His left arm reached behind my right thigh and held my thigh up. Soon, my leg were bent with my knees pointing the wall and my leg pointing the other way.

'Yes.' I croaked.

He continued to kiss me.

The door opened suddenly and I could hear Alicia's voice.

'Hey guys, I was wondering-oh, sorry.' Her voice broke off mid-air when she saw that Percy and I were kissing passionately on the bed.

We quickly broke away and sat on the bed clumsily, trying to tidy ourselves up.

'Um, Percy? Annabeth?' She said, 'I was trying to tell you guys that Katie just woke up and she wanted to have some dinner. It's almost night anyway. So do you guys want to come along?'

'Yes,' I said, my face turning tomato red, embarrassed, 'Of course, we will come.'

Percy lifted his head to look at me.

I elbowed him.

'Ow.' He said sarcastically.

Then I realized that Percy still have the stupid Achilles's heel on him. So I can't hurt him, not physically, anyway.

'Then, you guys should get ready now. Katie is very hungry.'

She stepped out.

'Well,' I grinned at Percy, standing up, 'Let's get ready.'

After we got ready, we got out of our room and looked for Katie, she looked much better. She got into new clothes again. But I cannot help to wonder who had got her changed in the first place when she was sleeping.

'Hey, guys.' She said weakly.

'Katie!' I said, 'You look so much better!'

'I know, right?' She chuckled and smiled at me and Percy, which looked gorgeous, 'Nico took real care of me.'

'You mean that he changed you clothes for you?' I raised one eyebrow.

Katie looked shocked, she stared at Nico and Nico held his hands up in front of him in defence.

'No!' He shouted, 'The hotel maids changed for her. I paid them extra for that!'

'Oh,' Katie looked relieved again, 'Because I am for Travis.'

I winked at her.

'Come on,' Said Percy, 'Let's get some dinner, I am starving.'

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We stepped into our room again, sleepy, tired for the day. But yet satisfied, we kissed, we hugged, we made up, we ate and most importantly, we finally understood how important we are to each other.

'You go first,' He said, 'To the showers, I mean.'

I stepped into the shower with a clean towel. I turned on the tap after I took off all my clothes and stepped into the tub.

Hot and comfortable water drops dropped on me. I moaned as my bones and skins just got better because of the warmness of the water.

I thought about Percy, Katie, Nico and mostly of Alicia. Why did she get all polite and nice all the sudden? Like, when she saw Percy and me making out, she didn't scream in terror or anything. She politely said sorry and allowed us to tidy ourselves up again. Why?

Maybe she didn't have anything with Percy, maybe she just fell for him, a bit. Like most of the girls at camp. Should I forgive her?

'Annabeth!' Percy shouted, 'Are you alright in there?'

I woke up from my thoughts and answered him.

'Yeah, sure!' I shouted back.

He minded his own business again.

After I got showered, I covered myself up with a towel and stepped out of the bathroom.

I almost dropped my jaw when I saw Percy wore nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers. He grinned at me and took up his towel.

'What's wrong? Wise Girl?'

'Nothing!' I said quickly, looking at the floor, blushing, 'Go and get your shower before you get seriously injured.'

He chuckled and walked into the shower and closed the door.

I moved very quickly. I had to get him tonight. I have to make sure he will never fell for Alicia.

I opened my suitcase and took out a pair of pale pink tight underpants. I had a bit of difficulty when I tried it on since it was made especially extra tight to make my body look good. Then I took out a white shirt made of very thin material. It was so thin that people could see what I am wearing inside and my upper body. But this time, I don't want to wear anything inside.

So I put on the pair of underpants and the shirt and lied on the bed, waiting for Percy to come out.

This guy takes a really long shower. I actually fell asleep when he was showering and by the time I woke up. He was staring at me, watching me sleep. He wore nothing but a pair of boxers, again. I blushed when I saw that he was staring at my body. Not in a pervert way, but in a romantic way.

'You look good.' He said.

'Thanks.'

He lied down beside me. I flipped myself on top of him and buried my face into his fresh smelling and warm chest.

'Go to sleep, Annabeth.' He whispered softly, 'We've got a big day tomorrow.'

'As if.'

He chuckled quietly and I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I woke up in Percy's chest, as if I hadn't moved the whole night. But I don't blame myself, nobody wants to move when they are sleeping in my Seaweed Brain's chest.

He had already woken up, which was a bit unusual. He was staring intentionally at the ceiling, thinking.

'Hi.' I whispered.

'Oh,' He stopped staring and looked at me, 'Good morning.'

Good morning?

I put my knees beside his waist and stood up on them. I bent down and held his face in my arms. Ready to tell him something.

'Percy?'

'Yes?'

'I want you to listen.'

He waited.

I drowned myself into his eyes and said those three words.

'I love you.'

He smiled weakly and wrapped his long arms around my back.

'Took you long enough.'

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'Do you want to say something?'

'Yep.'

'And they are?'

'I love you,' he stopped, 'so much.'

'Me too.'

I kissed him and happy tears came down my cheek.

He felt my tears and broke away.

'Don't cry.' He begged, wiping my tears away with his finger.

'But I am happy.'

'I know.'

I smiled.

'Then don't stop.' I whispered as I kissed him again.

This time, both of his hands reached behind my ass and groped my ass cheeks hard.

'Mmmff.' I moaned.

We continued to kiss.

It felt so nice, his hands on my ass, groping me. It wasn't a pervert move, a was just a romantic thing.

Suddenly (Oh gods! Why now?), the door cracked open and I could hear the voice of Alicia, sobbing.

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Oh my gods! Alicia saw Percabeth make out again! But this time they were serious (I told you there was going to be more drama and things are going to be more complicated.)! Find out what will happen in the next chapter.**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Talk

**I've finally got time to write this chapter in this week! Some people actually wanted me to make Alicia die but isn't that a little too cruel? But anyway read on and please review and tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 14: The Talk_

**Annabeth's POV**

What is wrong with her?

Does she have to interrupt every time there was a perfect moment for us?

Alicia ran out and slammed the door behind her loudly. She was sobbing as she ran. I flipped myself besides Percy and angry tears ran down my face.

'What's wrong? Wise Girl?' Asked Percy, concerned.

I stayed silent and realized one thing.

Back at the small forest besides the waterfall, Percy had sworn on the River Styx that he would never hurt or leave me again. But now I saw the negative side of that oath, and I have to reset it.

'Seaweed Brain? I need to say something to you.'

'I am listening.'

'Percy Jackson,' I paused, 'I release you from your oath that was sworn on the River Styx that was about me.'

'What? No!' He shouted, 'Why? I don't want to leave you.'

'It's not like that.'

'Then what is it, Annabeth?'

'You might not understand,' I said softly, 'I remembered your oath and I realized something.'

He waited.

'When you said that you will never leave me or hurt me again,' I said sadly, 'You didn't say anything about whether you will do it intentionally or not.'

'What in the name of Hades is that supposed to mean?'

'Don't you get it?' I said impatiently, flipping myself back on his chest, looking at him, 'Alicia might use a seduction potion on you!'

'Alicia?'

'Oops.' I whispered.

'Alicia?' He repeated.

'No, I mean someone might use a seduction potion on you and you might not be able to resist it. And since you swore on the River Styx that you will never leave me, you are going to die.'

'I see,' He wrapped his arms around my back, 'But why did you say Alicia?'

'I didn't.'

'Yes you did.'

'No I didn't.'

'Yes you did.'

'No I didn't,' I repeated for the second time.

He smirked and tickled my waist, again.

'All right, all right.' I laughed, giving up, 'I did.'

He stopped tickling me.

'Why?' He asked.

'Because-' I hesitated, lost for words.

'Because?'

'Because she loves you.'

'And?'

'And what?'

'Annabeth,' He said solemnly, 'You might be always smarter than me but this time you are wrong. I don't love anyone besides you and even if anyone loves me, I won't love them back.'

'It isn't like that,' I said furiously, 'Alicia doesn't only love you. She is obsessed with you. When she went to the toilet at the train on the way to the waterfall, she went there to masturbate herself. And by the way she looks at you, I know she was thinking about you while she masturbated. And just then, when we were making out and she came in, she ran out of the door, sobbing.'

I gasped for air.

'I don't care.'

'Why?'

'Because I only love you, only you.' He looked at me right in the eyes. I fell for them.

'And what happens when you leave me?'

'We will talk about that when I leave you.'

I nodded my head against his warm and soft chest, enjoying his kindness and stupidity.

'So I will say this one more time.'

'Say what?' I asked curiously.

'I, Perseus Jackson.' He began, 'Will not leave or hurt Annabeth Chase in anyway. I will not love anyone else besides Annabeth Chase. I solemnly swear this now to you, Annabeth Chase.'

My eyes got filled with happy tears instantly after he said my name. I slipped myself out of his arms and got up from the bed. I grabbed a piece of tissue and dried my tears.

'Alright, Seaweed Brain, do one more thing for me.'

'Anything.' He promised, got himself out of the bed and stood in front of me.

'Can you kiss me again?' I requested.

He kissed me before I could I breath again. His warm and soft lips pressed hard onto mine and I wrapped my hands around his head as he put his arms behind my back.

We both broke up after a while, gasping for air, then continued.

It was so hard to explain. It felt as if kissing was a language, and Percy and I was communicating, passionately.

It was I who broke away again, I headed for the door.

'Where are you going?' He asked.

'I have some explaining to do.'

I opened the door and closed it quietly, leaving Percy in his complicated thoughts.

I headed for Alicia's room.

I knocked on the door.

'I said I am not hungry, Nico.' A hoarsely voice said on the other side of the room.

'It's me.'

'Oh.' She sounded surprised, her tone went up and there was a sort of sound that sounded like a messy packing up process.

'Can I come in?' I asked politely.

'Just a minute.' She answered.

I tapped my foot and started to count in my head.

The door opened before I could count up to thirty and a red-eyed Alicia came to greet me.

'Come in.'

She did do quite fast and tidy clean up. But I could still see tissues on the floor and some tears hovering over her eyes.

I turned my attention to her body. Her clothes were wrinkled, as if she had squeezed them and attempted to rip them over and over again. Ti noticed that she was not wearing a bra. I could see her pinkish nipple faintly through her thin shirt. I could also see the faint shape of her breasts, they seemed round and juicy. I wished that I was like that.

'Is there anything I could help you with?' She questioned.

'Yes, actually,' I took a seat, 'why don't you sit down and we can share our thoughts?'

She sat down on the chair opposite of me reluctantly and crossed her legs.

That's when I noticed that she was wearing nothing but a pair of underpants.

I could see the springy and soft skin on her thigh and legs. They looked attracting and they smelled good, even to a girl like me. I could see the side of her ass because she crossed her legs and they looked round and bouncy. I got jealous instantly, wondering what my ass looked like.

'Yes?' She asked.

'May I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'What do,' I took a deep breath, 'feel about Percy.'

'Nothing.'

'Please, you don't have to hide it.'

She looked down, as if whatever she wanted to say will make me angry.

'I may not like you,' I paused, 'but I do respect a girl's feelings for someone.'

She looked up uncertainly at me.

'I am jealous of you.' She whispered quietly.

'Why? I got nothing for you to be jealous of. I am jealous of you, actually.'

'What are you jealous of?'

'Answer my question first.'

'Well,' She gulped, 'I am jealous of you because you have Percy. And I love him.'

'What?'

'I know, I know.' She shook her head, 'I know what everyone will say, "A girl who tries to steal someone's boyfriend? What kind of person is she?"'

'That wasn't what I was going to say.'

'Huh?'

'Alicia,' I said, 'Percy and I had been through many things. Many, almost too much things for two souls.'

'I know that as well,' She said sadly, ' the other campers told me all about you two. Like how you guys were made or destined for each other. How much you guys had been through together. Stuff like that.'

'Then why are you trying to steal him away from me?' I asked, unable to hold my patience.

'I was selfish. I simple loved him and I tried to make him mine. But I couldn't find a chance to talk to him because of you around. So I secretly loved him and was about to make a move for him when I saw you guys, making out.'

'How were you making a move for him?'

'I was planning to use a seduction potion.'

I knew it.

'Now you answer my question, why are you jealous of me?' She asked.

'I am jealous of your body.'

'What? What do you mean?'

'Your body!' I yelped, gesturing my hands to her body, 'Just look at your thighs and legs and ass cheeks. They look good and attracting. And just look at your breasts, they are just so wonderful and attracting, too.'

She quickly crossed her arms over her breasts.

'I wished I was like that.' I admitted.

'Annabeth,' She reassured, 'have you ever look at yourself closely before?'

'Huh?'

'You are a thousand times more prettier than me. Just show me your breasts.'

'What?' I said, almost shocked.

'Just show me.'

'No way.'

'We are all girls and I am not a lesbian. I just wanted to point out your attractions.'

I hesitated.

I took off my shirt and bra and showed Alicia my upper-half body.

'Wow.' She exclaimed.

'What is it?'

'Your nipples are so round and pink, and your breasts are just, perfect.'

'Enough is enough.' I put my bra and shirt on back again and stood up.

'Annabeth?'

'Yes?'

'I just wanted to confirm something.'

'Okay.'

'Do you love Percy?'

'Of course I do.'

'Then I have nothing to say anymore. I promise I would just be friends with you guys and I won't make a move for him anymore.'

I stepped back, almost tripping over. I was surprised how fast those words came out and how sure they were.

'Thank you.' I replied as I opened the door.

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**There! All done! Alicia is finally leaving Percabeth alone and the triangle thing is finally over. I might kill off Alicia later or something, I don't know. Please review.**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15 : Discussion

**Look guys, without any more boring introductions, let's just read the chapter, yeah?**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 15: Discussion_

**Percy's POV**

The five of us were in the living-room at the hotel, discussing our next step to found and retrieve Apollo's Bow.

'Look, guys,' Began Nico, 'Our next step is to find the golden key that turns. Pretty obvious, don't you think?'

'Obvious?' Questioned Katie.

'Yeah, I mean. We only have to find the key that turns for a lock or something. But-'Nico frowned, 'What does it unlock?'

'We don't even know if we are right about this golden key.' Added Alicia.

'Maybe,' I said, 'but first we need to continue to travel to east. Last time we got off our journey to Washington to rescue Katie, but this time we won't.'

'How would you know?' Said Annabeth, concerned, 'If you don't have the power to see the future?'

I didn't have an answer for that.

'Look,' I said impatiently, 'Our quest is to find Apollo's Bow. Now what relates to Apollo or his bow?'

'The sun?' Asked Katie, 'I should know this. Without the sun, the plants won't grow.'

'And what relates to the sun?' Asked Alicia.

'Warmth and love?' Said Katie.

'Warmth and love.' Said Annabeth, thinking, 'I got it!'

She jumped up excitedly and grabbed her laptop which she had gotten two years ago.

'Check this out.' She quickly turned around to look at us, then back at her laptop, 'It says here that Apollo did have a lover. But because of Eros, the son of Aphrodite, a minor god, accidentally shot his hatred arrow at that the girl he loved and-'

'And?' I asked.

'Eros have great powers.' She explained, 'His love and hatred arrow is his symbol.'

'What do they do?' Asked Alicia curiously.

'I thought you guys know this already!' She exclaimed, 'His love and hatred arrow have the exact opposite powers. The love arrow can make the victim fell in love with the first person they saw after they had been shot and the hatred arrow can make the victim hate the first person they see after they had been shot.'

'So Eros shot his hatred arrow at the girl who Apollo fell in love with and she hated him because Apollo was the first person she saw after she had been shot?' I said.

'Exactly!' She jumped up from her chair and waved her arms in the air.

'But what does this have to do with our quest?' Asked Nico.

'It also says here that after she hated Apollo so much that Apollo cannot stand any more. Apollo turned her into an olive tree and he made the first crown out of her leaves.' Annabeth explained.

'So it is sort of like Thalia's pine tree.' Said Katie.

'Yeah, except the fact that she didn't get change back.'

'But I still don't get what does this have got to do with our quest.' Said Alicia.

'The crown was locked away in a golden chest by Apollo. The chest can only be opened by the same material that the chest was made of.' She said.

'And it is made out of?' I questioned.

'Imperial gold, or enchanted gold, if you like.' Annabeth answered.

'And what does the crown do?' Nico questioned.

'It can give the location of anything you want after the person wears it. But there is a price.'

We waited in silence.

'The price is,' She continued, 'Is to be hated by the first person that see he or her after he or her says the location of the thing she wants.'

'So we are using it to-'I said.

'To find Apollo's Bow.' Said Katie and Alicia, who said in unison.

'_They shall find the golden keys that turns._' I repeated the prophecy.

'But who will wear it?' I asked them, looking at every single one of them in the eye.

'I have a plan.' Said Annabeth proudly.

'You do?' I raised my left eyebrow.

'Sure, it's simple. After one of us wear the crown and got the location. That person doesn't have to say it and be hated, he or she can just write it on a piece of paper.'

'You are a genius.' I commented.

She blushed furiously and looked at me in appreciation.

'But there is a problem.' She stopped blushing, 'That person cannot say the location of the bow for the rest of his or her life. Not ever. If he or she does, we all know what's going to happen. So be careful.'

'What if he or she said it in accident?' I asked.

'It is still going to happen.' She confirmed.

We all fell silent.

'What was the girl's name?' I asked curiously.

'Give me a sec,' She looked back at her laptop and then she frowned, 'What in the name of Hades is going on?'

'What happened?' Said Nico.

'My laptop froze. It has never happened before.' She answered.

No one said anything for about ten minutes.

Annabeth was trying to restart her laptop, but it won't rebuild. So she tried a few desperate commands but they never worked.

'Urrgh!' She shouted.

'It's alright.' I tried to calm her down, 'I will fix it for you.'

'No you can't!' She yelled.

Everybody stared at her.

She did calm down pretty quickly. Her eyes widen after she had seen my shocked face and realized what happened. She quickly kissed me on my lips and hugged me.

'I am so sorry,' She apologized, 'for being angry at you.'

'It's fine. You are just being Annabeth.' I said those words softly and pushed her back into her chair.

'So, how are we going to find and the crown and the key?'

'I know, we just have to-'

Then everything went black.

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**I know, I know. This chapter is a bit shorter than all my other ones but I swear on the River Styx that the next chapter is going to be longer and better! I swear!**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16: News

**Hi I am back again!**

**Thank you everyone for your enormous support on this story! I would have never done it without you guys!**

**Please review and give me suggestions and critics! I need them!**

**This chapter is here!**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 16: News_

**Annabeth's POV**

What just happened?

Where am I?

I couldn't remember anything but an instant moment of darkness.

I was lying on the ground besides Percy, Alicia, Nico and Katie. And we were in a sort of a… ruin?

I could still see sunlight, which was a relief, but we were surrounded by buildings, ruined buildings.

'Guys?' I mumbled as I began to get up.

Alicia twitched and her eyes popped open. She helped herself up and stared in surprise.

'What happened?' She questioned.

'I am wondering the same thing.' I nodded to myself, 'Katie?'

Katie moaned a bit and got up too.

'So the boys are still sleeping, not aware of what just happened.' She looked at them disapprovingly.

'Unfortunately, yes.' I replied.

I looked up at the sky, thinking in my head. Just at the moment I looked up the sun. A bright light which shone my eyes and could of blinded me if I didn't close them in time.

I stood where I was, afraid to make another wrong move. I could still hear the heavy gasps of Katie and Alicia.

We stood there for approximately ten seconds with our eyes closed, until an annoying and charming voice spoke to us.

'You have nothing to fear, my dears.' The voice spoke.

I instantly recognized the voice, it was Peitho.

I opened my eyes and stared at her. The other girls did the same thing.

'What did you do to this place?' I asked.

'Where are we?' Quetioned Alicia.

'Why are you here?' Shouted Katie.

'Girls! Girls!' She exclaimed surprisingly, holding her hands in front of her in defense, 'There is only one of me! Next time, show me some respect! But this time, I will make an exception.'

I growled at her.

'Tut tut.' She clicked her tongue.

I remained silent.

'Now, to answer your questions.' She calmed herself down, 'First, Annabeth dear, I did accidentally shoot Lord Apollo's bow here. That's why it was so quick!'

She clapped her hands happily.

'Accidentally?' I repeated.

'Maybe.' She looked up, 'Now, Alicia, sweetie. We are in the same place as you were in. The hotel!'

Alicia stared at her in disbelieve.

'Finally, Katie, sweetheart.' She looked down at Katie, 'Why am I here? I just wanted to have a little chat with you girls!'

'What do you want to say? May I ask?' I said.

'Now, as you can see. The boys are still unconscious, thanks to my little magic that I learned from Aphrodite centuries ago.'

'Aphrodite?' I asked curiously.

'I thought you knew!' She jumped up, 'I was once a servant of her! A good servant. Until she banished me from me. Sadly.'

'She must have good reasons for it.' I said.

'Yes, and no. Now, back to our case.' She smiled, 'As you can see, I put the boys to sleep so that it would only be a girls' talk.'

We waited.

'I listened to the whole conversation of yours back a little while ago, about the golden key. I got interested, so I decided to pay you a little visit, hoping that I would learn more about you. And fortunately, I did. And you should thank me, because what I am about to tell you is about each and every one of your futures in less than five days.'

We waited again.

'Alicia,' She began, 'I am sorry, but it will be a tragic thing for you, so why don't you do what you wanted so that you won't have to regret it when you will.'

'Katie,' She continued, 'You are such a lovely person. No harm will come to you.'

'And finally, Annabeth,' She stared at me, 'You will have both miseries and happiness. Be prepared.'

She sighed.

'Now, I must go. As I know that each and every one of you will want to kill me as much you wish that this little quest of yours never existed.'

She simply vanished.

We blinked several times, rethinking the little conversation we had with Peitho.

'Tragic thing.' Alicia repeated. Tears came down her face.

'It's going to be alright.' Katie and I said in unison, feeling sorry for her.

'Gods.' Moaned Percy.

I rushed to his side and helped him up. He looked confused and shook his head.

'What happened?' He asked.

'Nothing.' We all said together, leaving Percy in curiosity.

Ten minutes later, after Nico had woken up and asked the same thing. We talked about summoning Blackjack and use him to get us out of there, one by one.

It did work.

Percy wove goodbye to Blackjack. I stood beside and tried my best to look as brave as I could. But deep in my heart, I was thinking about other stuff.

I couldn't tell Percy, not now, maybe not ever.

'So what do we do now?' Said Nico, 'The hotel's ruined. There would be people coming to see what happened. And how do we find imperial gold in five days?'

'I know how.' I answered.

'You do?' He asked.

'Yeah,' I said confidently, 'Let's pay a little visit to Hephaestus. Maybe he will help us.'

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**There you go! They are going to look for Hephaestus, because he makes gold, obviously. But something unexpected will happen! Just wait!**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Quest Within A Quest

**Hey guys you should really review my stories or PM me so that I could correct my mistakes and make the story better. So let's read this one and see what you think.**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 17: Quest Within A Quest_

**Percy's POV**

What in the name of Hades just happened?

The girls are obviously hiding something, even though I don't what it is. Something must have happened when Nico and I was still unconscious. I have asked the girls many times but all they do was shrugged and grunted.

We were going to see Hephaestus, as Annabeth suggested, since he makes imperial gold, he might be able to locate him.

But how do we find him?

Katie advised that we should look for a workshop, where there might be a son or daughter of Hephaestus works there. We can't be sure, but it is the only option we had.

We entered a random workshop in a town, looking everywhere for disguised monsters or gods. We closed the door behind us and walked up to a muscular guy with a hammer on his hand, which was a bit strange, since that with modern technology, everyone uses machines instead of old and clumsy tools.

'Um, hello?' Annabeth asked cautiously.

The guy set his hammer down and gave us a stretchy grin.

'How can I help you?' He asked cheerfully.

'Well,' Katie said, stepping up, 'We are looking for a god, I mean guy, named Hephaestus. Do you know him?'

'Hephaestus?' He frowned, 'I don't about him a lot, but he always borrows my money and never pays me back?'

'Wait a minute.' I cut through, 'There is a guy named Hephaestus, and you know him?'

'Sure,' He grinned again, 'What do you want from him?'

'It's none of your business.' I snapped, 'Do you know where he is?'

'Tut tut.' He clicked his tongue, 'Learn some manners, kids, then come back.'

We looked at each other and shrugged. We turned around and was about to walk out of the workshop when the guy said something expectantly.

He laughed loudly and said.

'I thought the children of Athena are always smarter than me or my children, apparently not.'

He chuckled again.

'What the-'I croaked and turned to face him, 'No way! Hephaestus?'

He sat down on one of the wooden chairs and stared at us.

'Now, demi-gods. How may I help you?' He asked.

I stared back.

'You didn't used to be this nice.' I questioned.

'Well, things have changed, since you saved our throne up on Olympus last summer, Jackson. So I suppose this is, what do you call it now days? Oh yeah, right, pay-back, I guess.'

'Okay.' I took a deep breath, 'Since you gods already know everything. Let's just go straight to our request, we need to know where the key and the chest is.'

'Ah,' He raised his right hand, 'but you see, sometimes even gods can't do anything. Like in the last Titan war, how Zeus made a huge mistake and almost got all the Olympians, including myself, thrown off our thrones.'

We all stayed silent.

'So,' He put his hand down, 'Now you know that I can't do anything, is there something else that I could help you with?'

'Lord Hephaestus,' Began Katie, 'But surely within your great power, you can help us with just a little bit. I mean, you are the god of Forges, sir, and since you can make gold yourself, surely you can locate them.'

'Well,' Hephaestus shifted around uncomfortably, 'I mean, sure, I can locate them. But it would offense Apollo, since he was heart-broken at it time. I don't think I should locate the chest and allow you demi-gods to disturb its peace, after all, it is holy to Apollo.'

'But sir, all we want to do is to use the chest for good. I am sure Lord Apollo himself would want that after his lost.' Katie argued.

'But-'Hephaestus stood up.

'Sir!' Alicia said loudly, scaring us all, as she dared to shout to a god, 'Are you trying to state that you can't locate it?'

Nobody said anything for about a minute.

'Girl,' Hephaestus stared at her in a zombie way, 'I do not have to help you. So if you continue to insult my intelligence or power, the next thing you will know would be that you are before the judges in the underworld.'

Alicia shivered a little.

'Now!' Hephaestus sat down again, 'To answer your question, daughter of Apollo, I can locate it if you can do me a favour.'

'Which is?' I asked.

'To bring me my lost hammer. As you can see, this hammer,' He picked us the hammer and waved it in front of us, 'is my second-best hammer I have. As for the other one, a Cyclops stole it from me two days ago. Pretty daring, don't you think?'

We remained silent.

'Without my best hammer, I cannot make weapons as fast as I can with this hammer. And if I don't make them fast enough, your dad, Poseidon,' He pointed his hammer at me, 'will get very angry because his own army, I mean navy, no! I mean water creature groups. Urrgh! Whatever, his forces is going to need them since his own Cyclops can't make them as fast as I can. Now go find it and bring it to me.'

We all turned around and headed for the door.

'And one last thing,' We turned again, 'the Cyclops might be underground. Just a little clue.'

We got out of the door.

'Great! Now we have another quest. Just great!' I waved my arms and shouted.

'Calm down, Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth put her hand on my chest, making me feel like a marshmallow, 'Just another small favour from a god. We will find it and get on with our real quest, don't worry.'

'Yeah!' Nico cheered, 'It's going to be so easy.'

Katie and Alicia nodded.

'Well, let's just go.' I put my arms down, 'By the way, Hephaestus said something about the Cyclops being underground, anybody got any ideas?'

'Percy,' Said Nico, 'I think it might be in the Underworld.'

**Okay, I gotta say this-this quest might be even more dangerous and romantic than you think. So keep up and PM or review and let me know what do YOU want.**


	18. Chapter 18: Another Trip The Underworld

**Alright, come on guys. Give me something, anything. I really need reviews. So yeah, review, please.**

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 18: Another Trip To The Underworld._

**Annabeth's POV**

What in the name of Hades did Nico just said?

'The underworld?' I asked, crossing my arms, 'Are you sure, Nico? And why would you think that?'

'It's just,' Nico shifted around uneasily, 'A child of Hades thing. You know? I can actually sense it when something particular enter or leave the underworld, like I just did when we stepped outside the workshop. So I guessed it was the Cyclops, since its scent felt kind of like Tyson's.'

'And if it isn't?' Percy asked.

'Well,' Alicia said, stepping in front of Nico, protecting him, 'we have no other choice. So unless you want to quit because you are too scared, let's go.'

'Sure.' Percy said awkwardly.

'Come on.' I said, grabbing Percy's arm and starting to pull him over to my side, 'Let's get to the underworld before Hephaestus gets pissed off and decided to blast us or something.'

'Um, Annabeth?' Nico asked carefully, as if he was afraid to make me mad, 'Do you know how to get to the underworld?'

'Well, no.' I said awkwardly, 'do you know?'

'Yes, of course.' Nico said confidently, 'Do you and Percy remember the first time you went to the underworld?'

'Yeah?' We said in unison.

'How did you get in?'

'Didn't we went to the ferry man and paid him a couple of drachmas?' Percy asked, thinking hard and squishing his eyebrows, which made him looked cute, 'And you held my hand, when we were on the boat.'

He looked at me intensely.

'What?' I asked curiously.

'You didn't realize?' He asked incredibly.

'Wait.' I tilted my head to the side, 'I did?'

I felt my cheeks going complete red.

'Well,' I said shyly, 'You know. Um. It was kind of scary, for the first time anyway.'

'Um, guys?' Katie said, 'We are not here to talk about first time holding hands. We are going to the underworld to see if the Cyclops is there, according to Nico.'

'It better.' I said, 'Otherwise, I will never forgive you, Angelo.'

Nico chuckled.

'Great.' Percy spoke up, 'How are we going to get to the ferry man, by the way?'

'Oh, that's easy.' Nico smiled, 'I can do my shadow travelling, and you guys can get a ride from Mrs O' Leary.'

'On it.' I said.

Percy got his dog whistle out, which was given to him by Daedalus two years ago, in case he needs Mrs O'Leary in emergency. He blew it.

We waited.

For the first minute, I thought it wasn't going to work. But then, a large black shape approached us and stopped. It was Mrs O' Leary.

'Hey girl,' Percy said gently, patting her on the side, 'can you give us a ride to the ferry man by the Styx? After that, you can play fetch with Cerberus, should be fun.'

The hellhound jumped at the sound of fetch and Cerberus, the guard dog with three heads, and lowered herself so that we can climb on.

'Thanks.' Percy thanked.

We climbed on with some difficulty. But we eventually got on and Mrs O' Leary went off straight away anxiously, without bothering to let us hold on.

Somewhere behind us, Nico shouted 'I will see you there!'

I didn't look back, since it was all very fast. My hair was tossed behind my head and I was wrapping my arms around Percy's waist for dear life. Katie was wrapping her arms around me as well.

Three minutes? Two minutes? I didn't count. My mind was filled with desperation even though I knew it would be completely safe. Mrs O' Leary finally stopped and lowered herself again.

'Gods.' I mumbled, my head spinning.

'Dizzy?' Percy asked with an amused expression, 'Don't worry. Get down and get some fresh air, same thing had happened to me when I first rode it to-'

He stopped.

'To where?' I asked curiously.

'Um, maybe later.' He said, his face darkened.

'Hoo!' A voice behind me said.

I jumped immediately and my heart sank like an anchor. That voice had seriously scared me and if I know who is was, he, or she, is going to pay.

I turned around and found a sleepy Nico.

'Jeez!' I shouted and waved my arms madly, 'You scared the hell out of me!'

'I can't help it.' He said with a sleepy grin, 'You should have seen other people, they literally fainted.'

'Other people?' I questioned.

'Um, guys?' Katie interrupted and pointed towards a direction, 'We might as well go into that cave before it is too late.'

I turned my head and looked for the cave that Katie was pointing at. I found it with no difficult. A cave large enough for two people to go in at a time appeared out of nowhere and placed itself on the side of a small hill.

'It wasn't there last time.' I asked and frowned.

'Annabeth,' Nico sighed as if I was an idiot, 'you seriously can't expect Charon to stay at one side of a river for the rest of eternity, can you?'

'Uh, no.' I blushed.

'Well, then, let's get in.' Percy said.

We rushed for the cave, afraid that it might close any second. We stopped outside the cave and braced ourselves, then we went in two at a time. Katie and Alicia went in first, then Nico, and finally, Percy and me.

It wasn't exactly what I expected. The cave was bright enough for me to see where I was going and the walls around the inside of the cave was very smooth. The sound of a river streaming down had caught my attention and I looked at the way of the sound of the river.

The river looked like it has been polluted, just like Percy had described to me one time.

'I thought he has an elevator.' I whispered to Nico.

'Sometimes, he prefers this way. You know, the traditional way.' He smiled.

We walked up to him.

He looked the same as last time. He was elegant and tall, with chocolate-coloured skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag, which said 'Charon'.

Okay I have to admit this, a guy with a silk Italian suit on a row boat with a rowing pat on his hand? It looked pretty weird.

'Hey, dude!' Percy shouted with delight, which was obviously sarcasm, 'We met again!'

'Ah, yes, Percy Jackson.' Charon raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously, 'So you survived in the House of Hades and saved Olympus. Quite an achievement, I would say.'

'Yeah.' Percy grinned like a dog and continued, 'Look, man, I need another ride to the underworld, and I was so sure that you- The Mighty Charon, can help me. Couldn't you?'

'Of course not.' Charon said.

'Thanks. Wait-what?' Percy asked.

'Where's your drachmas?' He asked.

Then it stroke us on our mind- no drachmas, no pass. Thanks to the gods, Nico stepped up and gave him a small bag with the name tag 'di Angelo' sticked on it.

'Here's all my allowance from father this month.' He said, 'Don't waste it on something like a magic carpet or something.'

'There we go!' Charon smiled warmly, 'Climb abroad.'

We stepped in the small boat.

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Finally finished! So the five of them had stepped in Charon's boat and there they go into the underworld. Would they be greeted by Hades warmly or will they have another unexpected surprise? Wait for the next chapter!**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Hades

**This is not a chapter!**

**Sorry guys but I've got school now so I can' write except on weekends now. I am deeply sorry but if I don't do homework my Parents will kill me. I can still write 2-3 chapters per week so keep am eye out for them!**


	20. Chapter 20: Death

**Hi guys I am finally back after all my examinations at school. And I think I will finish this story off in four or three chapters and start a sequel. Can't wait until The Sea Of Monsters movie and the House of Hades to come out. Anyway enjoy and relax.**

**Enjoy**

_**Chapter 20: Death**_

**Annabeth's POV**

Wokey Dokey, this is bad.

There is a huge giant in front of us, in front of the gates to the Fields Of Punishment.

And what's worse, the bow of Apollo is in his hands.

In his huge, smelly and revolting hands.

Urrgh.

'Well,' The giant shrugged and took a step forward, 'I guess it will be my job to eliminate you demigods.'

'Go away, we aren't doing anything to you.' Kate protested, even though it was no help at all.

'I don't care.' The ugly creature squinted his eyes and raised his brows, 'I kill you midgets, I get my reward. That was the deal.'

'What will you get if you kill us, then?' Percy asked (probably out of pure curiousity).

'Tons of things!'

'Tons?'

'YEAH!' The giant grinned, 'I can eat meat forever! Hundreds and Thousands tons of Meat!'

'And?' I questioned.

'And what?'

'Jeez, I thought your reward was something better than tons of meat.' I said.

MEAT IS THE BEST!' It roared, 'I WILL KILL YOU! NOW! AND I MEAN NOW NOW!'

'Gods!' I whispered the word and put on my baseball cap.

'Annabeth!' Percy shouted my name and put out Riptide.

'I know.'

I don't know whether this is true or not, but Percy is pretty dumb. He can't solve a two variable algebra question without me in New York. Yes, he is pretty dumb, except at battles and quest. I mean, Percy and I completed some quest that some people couldn't even imagine. Like going in the Labyrinth, for instance. After all the times that we had fought together as a team, Percy and I can sort of talk to each other without opening our mouths, as if we could read each other's minds. And we could, because he is Seaweed Brain and I am Wise Girl.

We did our usual thing. I put my cap on and become invisible and as well attacking the enemy without he or she or it seeing me. Percy attacks he or she or it head-to-head, part is because he is a better fighter than I am, part is because he can distract he or she or it and allow me to attack his or her or it's most vulnerable point and part is because Percy is invulnerable.

Percy tried to stab the giant in it's huge eye right away, but he was a little too slow. The giant ducked down clumsily and head-butted Percy up the sky (there was no sky, but you get the point). Thankfully, Percy can't be hurted that easily, otherwise he could have been mashed potatoes for the giant's next meal.

I seized my chance while the giant was cheering up just because he gave Percy a near death blow. I took my dagger out and stabbed it in it's thigh. The giant screamed in pain and jumped up. Nico pushed me out of it's feet just in a fraction of a second.

'You could have died.' Nico panted and stared at me in awe.

'I know.'

'Where is Percy?' He asked.

'There!' Alicia pointed towards the giant's head.

Percy was on the giant's back. He had his sword around the giant's neck and had his other hand holding the blade on the other side, choking and cutting and giant's throat. The giant gave it a big choke and fell down. Not moving.

'It's not dead,' Nico told us, 'It had only fainted. We should get out of here before my father finds us and the giant smashing us to pieces.'

'Alicia, can you get the bow please?' Kate asked.

'Sure.' Alicia answered.

Alicia walked quickly to the giant's hand and started to removing the bow from the giant's hand. But it had a tight grip. Alicia struggled and moaned a little.

'You okay?' Percy asked.

'Yeah, you guys go on first while I get the bow. Just wait for me by the river. I can get there by myself.'

The rest of us did what she told us. We turned around and started to make our way back to the river. But I was a little worried, although she fancied about Percy made me jealous, but she eventually is my sister. How could I leave her behind? Without knowing whether she will be safe or not?

I started to turn and have a look at her. But before I could see her. A terrible sceam travelled to my ears and made my heart sank.

'Ahhhhhhhhhh!' Alicia shouted in pain.

I turned to see her. I literally almost had a heart attack. The giant stood up again, gripping Alicia in it's hands, crushing her bones. Alicia was crying out in pain and tried to get away.

'I HATE YOU DEMIGODS!' The giants roared, 'THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I WILL KILL THIS LITTLE GIRL!'

'No!' I shouted.

But it was too late, the giant threwed Alicia on the ground and stepped on her.

Real hard.

...

...

...

...

...

How many seconds had it been passed, since I had seen what the giant did? How many seconds had it been passed, since I had heard fragile bones crushing to dust? How many seconds had it been passed, since I had heard the last painful scream from a girl, a fighter, a daugher of Athena and a sister?

How many?

'YES! YES! YES!' The giant danced around and cheered, 'I DID IT! I KILLED HER! I KILLED HER! YAY! YAY! SHE IS DEAD! SHE IS DEAD! YAY! YAY!'

I growled and teared fell down my face.

'You son of a-' Percy charged at it fast. The giant didn't even realized what was happening until Percy had his sword at it's throat. A second later, the head fell down.

'Alicia!' I screamed and rushed to her body, completely crushed.

I kneeled by her side and weeped.

'Anna...Anna...Annabeth...' A faint voice whispered.

'She's still breathing!' Kate shouted, 'Maybe we can still save her! Maybe-'

'No...' The voice whimpered, 'I...can't...be...saved.'

'Yes you can!' I insisted.

'She still can be saved, but in a different way.' Two different voices spoke at once.

It was Apollo and Hades. Appearing out of nowhere.

'Please!' I shouted at them and waved my arms, 'Save her!'

'I cannot change what the Fates have decided, girl.' Hades spoke coldly.

'Neither can I.' Apollo said.

'But, but, but you said she can be saved! Can't she?' I whimpered.

'The best we can do is-' Hades answered.

'Make her a spirit, sort of like a ghost-' Apollo continued Hades' sentence.

'Appearing-'

'Speaking-'

'Seeing-'

'Hearing-'

'Once in a while.' Hades finished.

'That's it?' I asked incrediously, 'Can't she live?' Can't she stay in this world?'

'She can, but like we said, in a different way.' Hades answered.

'That is the best we can do.' Apollo nodded.

I stared into mid-air. Not remembering who I was or what I was doing.

'Come on, Annabeth.' Percy spoke gently in my ear, 'We have to allow Apollo and Hades to do their things. You know, making Alicia a spirit.'

I stood up and started to walk over back to the river.

'You will see her again when you are back at your camp.' Apollo shouted, 'And thank you, for finding and returning my bow.'

'You are welcome.' Nico said.

Soon, we were at the banks of the river.

'Well, guys.' Nico shifted around uneasily and bowing his head lightly, 'I guess this is it, I have to discuss some matters with my father in about fifeen minutes. So yeah, good-bye for now.'

'Bye' Percy and Kate said farewell.

Then we started to head back Camp Half-Blood. The three of us.

**And so yeah, the quest is finished and Alicia had been turned to a spirit. I will write another or two more chapters so finish this story off and starting a sequel continueing this story but have other things happening. Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21: Back To Normal?

**Okay guys this is gonna be the last chapter so yeah please enjoy this last chapter and please just review and give me some ideas for the next sequel. Thank you.**

**By the way the next sequel's name is: Percabeth, School Life**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 21: Back To Normal?**_

**Percy's POV**

'And so this is how we ended this quest.' I told Chiron.

For the past hour, Annabeth, Kate, Ghost-or-Spirit Alicia and I were telling Chiron and the counsellors what had happened during our quest. How Alicia got crushed under the giants and stuff, you get the point.

'Well,' Chiron sighed through his nose and wiggled a little, 'I am just simply glad that you had returned safely, most of you, anyway.'

'But Chiron,' Will Solace interrupted, 'The Prophecy didn't fulfill itself, not fully, didn't it?'

'What do you mean?' Annabeth asked.

'Well, look.' Will shrugged, 'They shall find the golden key that turns. Two shall be gone and three will return.'

'And?' I questioned

'And?' Will repeated, 'You guys were supposed to find the golden key that turns, which was the key to the crown that Apollo had made like, I don't know, thousands of years ago. But you guys didn't do it. And Two shall be gone and three will return. Well, everyone returned, didn't they?'

'I will explain.' Annabeth said, 'Firstly, the golden key prophecy didn't fulfill itself because Apollo and Hades and as well as the giants interrupted us. Remember? Apollo and Hades are Gods, with the capital G. And second, what do you mean we had all came back? Nico had returned to his father's house, which technically means that he is in the underworld, and when you are in the underworld, you are basically dead, but the fact that Nico is a child of Hades had confused you. Nico is almost the underworld itself. And plus, Alicia is like what? Half dead now?'

'Yeah,' The-Alicia-in-spirit-or-ghost-form agreed, 'I am technically dead. This is just my spirit. Hades made an exception because he thought he was doing Percy a favor. And also, I can't stay here for as long as I want. There are time limits. Just like-like-like now.'

The Spirit Alicia smiled and disappeared out of our eyes. In all of a sudden.

'She will return from time to time.' Chiron assured us, 'Hades won't allow a spirit to be out of the underworld for too long. Even if it was a favor.'

'Then I suppose this is the end of our meeting.' Kate spoke.

'Yes.'

'Well, Seaweed Brain, let's go.' Annabeth took my hand and led me out of the room, 'I have a lot to tell you.'

I followed her outside, hold her hands.

She led me to my favourite place in Camp Half-Blood, the beach.

We were just walking along the beach, watching the twilight on the beach and teasing each other.

'You know, Percy.' Annabeth started, 'When we were at the park when Kate was kidnapped. Do you remember what you were doing, to me?'

She blushed furiously.

'Yes.' I gulped and my face went red, embarrassed by what I had done before, 'Why did you bring this subject up?'

'Well, I just wanted to tell you that I actually enjoyed it. Not too much though.' She added hastily.

'I am just happy that you aren't angry.'

'Why would I be angry?'

'Well, you know.'

'What?'

'That-'

'That nothing.' She interrupted me, 'I thought about it afterwards and I actually liked it. That's all.'

'Okay.' I smiled.  
'What do you mean by okay?' She questioned me, smiling as well.

I stayed silent and kept walking.

'Say something!' She exclaimed, unusually, 'I am going to get lonely…soon.'

Then she stared in my eyes.

I kissed her. It was the automatic thing. I flung my arms around her head and kissed her on the lips. She did the same, she wrapped her arms around my back and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist, her hands hanging around my neck and stayed there.

'Are you strong enough?' She asked me sarcastically.

'Yeah.' I assured her.

'Glad to hear.' She giggled and let our foreheads touch.

It was a peaceful moment. Romantic and relaxing.

Until then.

'Love birds!' Two voice shouted.

It was Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll.

Annabeth jumped down from me and brought out her dagger.

'You little bastards!' She yelled, chasing them.

Well, I guess some things never change.

**That's it for **_**Percy And Annabeth Forever**_**. I hoped you liked the story. And please watch out for the next sequel:**_** Percabeth, School Life.**_

**P.S: Please Review!**


End file.
